Admit It
by coldnessoflove
Summary: A rumor is spreading through the streets of New York, until it finally reaches the ears of Puck's old friends. The Trickster King in love? Now that's something they've got to see! (ON HIATUS)
1. Long time, no see

**Chapter 1:**

**Ok, this is my FIRST fanfic ever! I really hope you like it – sorry about the billions of (I'm guessing) mistakes! Please read and review! Here goes! **

**BTW, Sabrina, Puck and his friends: 16. Daphne, Red and Mustardseed: 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

SPOV:

I woke up with a start.

Something slimy was going down my back. I shivered. I am definitely not a girly-girl; in fact, I'm quite the opposite. But, all the same, I'm not exactly a fan of having slimy things down my back.

After much difficulty, I managed to get my arm down her pajama top and get the… what ever it was. I pulled my arm back up, and managed to look at the thing in my hand – a slug. I fought the urge to scream. Sabrina Grimm never screamed.

_Ugh, Puck. _I threw back my head and shouted; "PUCK!" at the top of my lungs. It was enough to wake Daphne, who now shared a room with Red, and I could hear her muttering to her companion.

I counted slowly backwards from five; "Five, four, three, two …" Puck came in through the door, smirking.

Puck was tall, handsome and his once-long hair was now cut short. His gorgeous green eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked at me.

"Hey Grimm, how did you like my friend Boris?" said Puck.

I assumed he was talking about the slug. I felt fury overtake me.

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO SCRAM BEFORE I RUN YOU THROUGH", I yelled, grabbing my sword. The war was over, but my sword fighting skills still came in handy.

"One…Two… three-four-five-six-something-TEN!" I jumped out bed and ran after the annoying fairy-boy, screaming insults and threats.

It wasn't long before Granny came. The war had worn her out quite a lot, and now her current state worried me.

"Sabrina, please don't murder Puck", she said in her old but sweet voice, "Too many deaths have occurred already".

I scowled, trust Granny to stop me just as I've got Puck cornered.

"Now come on down to breakfast – I'm going to make green and blue troll-style pancakes, with oyster syrup!" she said excitedly. I shivered.

O-o-O-o-O

New York,

In the hide out of a group of Tricksters: 

_No ones POV:_

Jonas the betrayer, Jack Horner, and Arthenis the world smasher sat in their shed or "hideout" as they liked to call it.

There was a long silence. "I'm bored", Jack finally said. "I wish Puck was here. Stupid Moth".

Puck and Jonas were kind of the group's leaders, and so know Puck was gone, the group often found themselves at loss at what to do.

"Same," said Jonas, as he belched loudly, "I really miss that guy".

"Do you believe the rumors?"asked Arthenis.

"What rumors? Sorry, but I don't listen to old lady's gossip", said Jonas. Jack snickered.

Arthenis rolled his eyes. "Well," he continued, "People are saying that Puck is in love with Veronica Grimm's daughter – the one they call 'Sabrina'", he said, crinkling his face. Even though the boys were sixteen, they still had trouble talking about love.

"Puck? No way!" exclaimed Jack, "Puck is way tougher than that!"

"Hmm… maybe" said Jonas, "all the same, I think it's time we paid Puck a little visit…"

"Uh, he lives in Ferryport Landing, and we're in New York. It's gonna take some time to get there" said Arthenis.

Jonas grinned and pulled out a strange bottle. "Look what I pinched from Old Mother Hubbard. Seriously, that old hag can't see _anything_ behind those glasses. No wonder Rover gets away with everything!"

Jack's jaw dropped. "The bottle of transportation! One drop of that and we can go anywhere we want! But, still, we're going to be trapped in Ferryport."

Jonas shrugged. "Well, it's not like it matters. I'd rather be trapped than have to go through all this boredom again".

Agreeing, the three boys went to pack – this meant getting a torn up backpack and shoving things into it, such as candy, junk food and a few extra clothes.

They were about to teleport themselves when Mustardseed came. How he had been able to escape from Titania and the rest of the palace was unknown.

"Whatcha guys doing?" he asked, noticing the bottle in their hands.

"Visiting your bro" answered Arthenis.

Mustardseed got his flute and blew a few notes. A few seconds later a couple of pixies were hovering above them. It made Jonas remember Puck and his "minions".

Mustardseed nodded to the pixies and they flew away, then returning with a packed suitcase.

"Well," said Mustardseed, "I'm more than happy to have an excuse to ditch New York".

Jonas shrugged then got four cups and poured a tiny amount into each one, and then passed them around.

"OK, remember, as you drink this stuff, concentrate on Puck."

They nodded. "On three. One, Six, Three!" yelled Arthenis.

O-o-O-o-O

SPOV:

I sat in the kitchen and tried to concentrate on the journal I was reading.

…_the ugly duckling said that he didn't think that….. Although, Dorothy says…_

Okay, this wasn't getting me anywhere. I sighed. Life had been so much more interesting when the war had been around. I had been important to people, I had been _special…_

I closed the journal and looked around.

Daphne and Red were sitting on the couch, flicking through the television channels with the remote.

I noticed that Puck wasn't with them. I walked up to the two girls.

"Where's Puck?" I asked.

Daphne grinned at me and said "Oh, I don't know. Your boyfriend is probably in his room".

I scowled. "Puck is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be", she said winking. Red giggled.

Why did everyone think that? It was actually really annoying.

I was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", I huffed.

As I approached the door, I braced myself. I usually got a nasty surprise whenever I opened the door.

I turned the doorknob. Outside was Mustardseed and three filthy boys around my age.

I stood there bewildered. "Why are you here?" I said to Mustardseed, and then turning to face the three boys, "and, who are you?"

O-o-O-o-O

JPOV: (Jonas' point of view)

"Hey Sabrina," said Mustardseed, "I just came to visit Puck, these are his old friends; Jonas, Jack, and Arthenis", he said introducing us.

So _this_ was Sabrina. She had long blonde hair up to her skinny waist, bright blue eyes, and was slightly tanned. She was quite pretty – for a girl. She was wearing some rather torn up jeans and a blue top.

She looked at us suspiciously. "Hmm. Puck has talked about you before" she said looking at me, then turning to Jack. "I'm quite sure he's said something about you as well…" She then turned to Arthenis. "Oh, you owe Puck one million dollars apparently".

"I do not!" Arthenis retorted, but then said, "kind of…"

Sabrina shrugged and turned towards the house. I then noticed that two little girls were standing in the doorway. One was wearing a purple top and the other was wearing a red one.

Mustardseed seemed to be staring at the one in purple. I rolled my eyes.

An old lady walked over as well.

"Granny," said Sabrina, "Mustardseed and Puck's friends have come to see Puck".

The old lady beamed. "Any friend of Puck's is welcome to stay", she said.

Sabrina frowned, and then beckoned us into the house. It was full of photo's and –ugh- books. Why Puck had come here I didn't know.

"PUCK!" yelled Sabrina, "There are some people who would like to see you".

A boy in his teens trudged down the stairs.

It was undoubtedly Puck, but he was older! Why would he do that? I shook off the odd feeling I was having and grinned.

He stared at me in shocked.

"Hey Puck" I said.

**How did you like it? Was it too long? REVIEW! Don't worry , there will be more Puckabrina – I **_**live**_** for Puckabrina! Again, I must say… REVIEW! **


	2. Awkward Questions

**Chapter 2:**

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Sorry about the mistakes and the OOCness in the other chapter. I'll try to fix it. Also, Dani, thanks for the suggestion, but I think I might keep this PuckxSabrina only! Sorry! ;) And don't give me any credit for the name Arthenis, in the 5****th**** book, Puck says something about "Arthenis the World Smasher" owing him 1 million dollars. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Taylor Swift. **

PSOV:

I couldn't believe it.

Jonas, Jack, and Arthenis were standing in the living room, grinning at me. Surely it couldn't be them. But it was them. Their familiar unclean clothes, much like my own, the cheeky grins - they were still exactly the same.

The old lady seemed to realize that things were about to get real awkward.

"Maybe you boys should go upstairs. You can sleep in Puck's room. Remember to come down for morning tea!" she said brightly, "Puck, take them to your room".

I went upstairs slowly, the others following me. I could hear Sabrina's beautiful –I mean horrible- voice muttering something to Daphne.

We finally got to my room, and as I opened the door I could see the amazement on their faces.

"Wow" said Jack.

I shrugged.

"The old lady adores me, so she gives me practically anything I want" I said simply.

JPOV:

As the other three bombarded Puck with questions, especially Mustardseed, I stared at him.

I still couldn't get over how different he was.

A real sword now replaced his wooden one, his arms were packed with muscle, and his skin was developing a tan.

I then heard Arthenis say, "So, Puck, what do you think of Sabrina?"

Mustardseed gave Arthenis a puzzled look. Then he grinned and nodded to show that he understood.

Puck seemed to be at a loss for words. "Err, well, she's annoying, ugly, dumb, err… weird…" he looked up and tried to think of more insults.

Then suddenly he said; "But, she's better than Moth".

I jumped. Surely he had not just said that! "Oh really, Puck," I said, "I remember you saying that_all_ girls were the same."

Puck went completely red. Mustardseed snorted.

"Err… um… well… What I meant was that… as far as girls go, she's better" he stuttered unsurely.

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked.

"Well… the first day I met Moth, she nearly wet herself because a fly landed near her. The first day I met Sabrina, she killed a giant _all_ by herself".

It was easy to hear the admiration in his voice.

Puck saw me smirking at him. "What?" he asked perplexed.

"Nothing" I replied smugly. This was actually hilarious.

Puck frowned. "Do you want to see the rollercoaster?"

OoOoO

SPOV:

I didn't like this. One Puck was enough, but now _four_ of them? This was just ridiculous! It was easy to see that they we're all the same as him. _Oh Well, _I thought, at least Mustardseed was nice.

I paced back and forth in my room.

I was bored out of my wits. I held my sword and fought an imaginary opponent. After years of training, my skill level had come to the same level as Ms Whites, and Puck's.

It was stupid, but I kind of wanted the war to still be around. And, then, I didn't. Puck and I had fought so much for victory, and we got it. It had been worth it.

I lay on my bed, got my ipod and put on one of my most favorite songs – _Long Live_, by Taylor Swift. I lay back and let the lyrics dance around in my brain…

_**I still remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<strong>_

I shivered. I could still remember the huge crowds of goblins, ogres , and the other Scarlet Hand members standing before us, waiting to fight… to kill…._****_

_**We were the kings and the queens  
>And they read off our names<br>The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<strong>_

Puck sure hadn't dance that day, but he had fought, he had fought like I had never seen him before, he had known they needed to win._****_

_**You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<strong>_

Puck was always saying how he wasn't a hero, but I know that deep down, he is one of the greatest heroes in the world - not that I'd ever tell him of course._****_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>_

All that work, all that effort, it had all been worth it in the end. I know that we'll be remembered by everafters forever._****_

_**I said, remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<strong>_

So long we had been waiting for our happily ever after…._****_

_**We are the kings and the queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<strong>_

Puck was a king, yet, he didn't really act like that – he wasn't as stuck up as Titania and Oberon. I had nearly cried when the war was over – with happiness of course. My trophy now sat on a shelf in my room._****_

_**And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming, this is absurd<br>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world<strong>_

Mirror was horrified when we won, who would have thought we could win?_****_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>_

Puck and I had fought together, won together and celebrated together. _Puck and I__**.**_No, I wasn't afraid._****_

_**Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>_

Okay, this was a little scary. But, it was true. We _had_ fought dragons. And, it was the most fun thing I had ever done in my entire life._****_

_**Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break or fall**_

I hoped Puck would always stay his, crazy, weird way. He had better always remember her and the memories they'd shared._****_

_**And you take a moment  
>Promise me this<br>That you'll stand by me forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<br>And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children someday<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<br>Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<br>Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<br>Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<br>Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>And long, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>_

The song ended, and I turned off my Ipod. It was kind of creepy how there had been so many coincidences, but it had taken a lot off my mind.

I walked through the hallway, humming the tune of _Long Live_ to myself, when I bumped into Puck and his friends.

Seeing as I was in a good mood, I decided to say hi to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said brightly. For some strange reason, Puck went red and his friends were grinning at him in an odd sort of way.

I shrugged, and continued on my way.

PPOV:

_Why_ was I blushing? It was just making the whole situation even worse! As Grimm left, Arthenis, Jack and Mustardseed were almost about to crack up laughing. Jonas just smirked in his annoying way.

You see, they were under the misguided illusion that I was in love with Grimm. Gross.

They hadn't actually said anything in particular, but it was obvious anyway.

I gritted my teeth. It was going to be a _long_ day.

DPOV:

"Did you see the way Mustardseed was staring at you?" Red asked excitedly.

"He wasn't _really_ staring at me…" I said, trailing off. Mustardseed was kind of hot.

Red rolled her eyes. "He was staring at you like Puck stares at Sabrina!"

"He was not! He was just…"

Just then Puck, his friends, and MUSTARDSEED came through the door.

I prayed to God that he hadn't heard.

Puck looked kind of odd and his face was completely red. He said something inaudible and went out the door, leaving me, Red, Puck's friends and Mustardseed.

Puck's friends were giving each other weird looks, and it was obvious that they wanted to say something.

Finally, Mustardseed spoke up.

"Err… this is a kind of awkward question… but… does Puck have a crush on Sabrina?" he blurted.

Red and I grinned. We were experts on Puckabrina.

I was about to say something, but Red interrupted me.

"Oh you bet he does! Have you seen the way he stares at her? And he _always_ pranks her! Only her! And…"

I smiled. Red was usually rather quiet, but when it came to Puckabrina, shutting her up was the problem!

"Yeah, we've been trying to get them together for _ages!_ It hasn't worked though" I said.

"Maybe we can help" said Jack.

I stared at them. "I thought you'd hate the whole idea! Aren't you like anti-love and all for hate?"

Jonas shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but, it'd be pretty funny".

Mustardseed and Arthenis grinned and nodded in agreement.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Red.

"Maybe we should just ask him straight – 'Are you in love with Sabrina?'" said Jack.

"We've tried that, he just says no and goes on about how dumb Sabrina is" I said.

Jonas smiled. "I have feeling that we'll get a different result if _we_ ask him".

PPOV:

Should I go back? The thought bounced around in my head.

I knew they were talking about me. And Sabrina. They had to be.

Why were they doing this to me? Why was Jonas doing this to me?

I know that his name is Jonas the Betrayer, but still, how could he betray me like this? I've known him for years! He should know that I'd never fall in love with a girl. Even one as pretty as Sabrina…

Sabrina? Pretty? How could I think that?

I groaned. All these questions inside my own head – why did my friends have to come? It was all their fault.

A sudden desperate thought hit me. Maybe they didn't think I had a crush in Sabrina! Maybe they were just laughing at how stupid Grimm was, maybe…

I decided to go into the lounge where the others were. Hopefully it was the right decision…

I took a deep breath and walked in. As I stepped into the room, Marshmallow, Red and Mustardseed grinned at me, and the others were smirking at me. Typical.

Something passed between Marshmallow and Jonas. Jonas grinned.

"So, Puck," he said, "we were just wondering, do you have a crush on Sabrina?"

I immediately felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

**Do you like it? Please review! I know I've kept you waiting!**

**Did you like the songfic? I know that a few of you don't like them, but I just **_**had**_** to have that song! **

**Is the whole thing a little cheesy? I have a feeling that it kind of is….. REVIEW!**


	3. Truth or Dare never ends well

Hi! Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you guys like my past chapters!

**Also, **_**tHe FlAmInG rEvIeWeR, **_**I'm sorry you don't like my story. If you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't read it? If you decide to continue to read it though, could you be a little clearer? I couldn't really understand some of what you were saying… you said that you didn't like Mustardseed, well, that's not my fault. Go see Michael Buckley. I guess there is no such thing as a bad review, seeing as in the end all reviews end up helping me become a better writer, so thanks for taking your time out to review my story! I'll try to increase the Puckabrina! And thanks for standing up for me Cat!**

Okay, here comes Chapter Three….. ;) Glad you liked the songfic! I may be having some more…

**Disclaimer: I am not Jordin Sparks**

PPOV:

I was stuck. I wasn't sure if I should run away to the farthest corner in the world and hide, or if I should grab the nearest knife and commit suicide. So for a moment I just stood there, paralyzed.

JPOV:

I wanted to laugh until I died.

I mean, this was hilarious. Puck, the Trickster King, the leader to millions of good-for-nothings, bullies and class clowns, the crown prince of the Farie, and here he was, standing before me full of shame and embarrassment because of the question I just asked.

I grinned as he stared at me blankly. Suddenly he seemed to come back to his senses. "No!" he said quickly.

Puck continued to ramble on. "I-I-I mean, w-w-hy would I have a crush on Sabrina? She's so ugly that bulldogs pass out whenever they see her and…"

He was about to continue insulting Sabrina, but I stopped him.

"Okay, Puck, if you don't like her, then why are you so red?"

Puck touched his face lightly. "Err… you guys are making me do that?"

I grinned. "Do what?"

Puck groaned. "You know… go red".

"Oh, wait a minute," said Arthenis, "what's that word for going red? Oh yeah, blushing. And when do people blush? When they're embarrassed, usually when they're talking about their crush." He grinned smugly.

Puck seemed at loss for an argument. "You guys are making me do that!" he said in desperation. I almost felt sorry for him.

"How?" asked Mustardseed, "by talking about Sabrina?"

"I DON'T LIKE SABRINA!" he yelled.

"Oh really? Fine then." I said dryly. I could try again later.

oOoOo

SPOV:

I plodded down the stairs slowly. As I passed the living room, I could see Puck's friends glancing at me and laughing silently. I looked down at myself self-consciously.

Why were they laughing?

I was about to go to the kitchen, when I saw Granny Relda walk downstairs. She was dressed like she was going out, and had a suitcase in her hands.

I ran to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just paying a visit to your parents and Basil in New York."

"WHAT? How long?"

"Just a week. I know you can look after everyone for a while. The boys shouldn't be too much trouble, and you can cook quite well."

"But…"

Granny hugged me. "You'll be fine".

And off she went.

"Looks like you're in charge, Captain" said Daphne, grinning.

I sat down on one of the ancient sofas. I loved Granny, but was she insane? Did she really think that _I_ could control Puck and his little group of maniacs?

And what about food? Daphne and Puck ate like pigs and I was guessing that so did his friends. Mustardseed was probably used to the gourmet food he got in the palace!

Suddenly I gasped. Food! It was nearly dinner time! I needed to start cooking and fast!

DPOV:

I watched my panicked older sister run out of the room and smiled. It was really funny watching Puck's friends annoy and embarrass Puck. Red went to go and read her book and I decided to go up to my room. As I walked towards the door I saw Mustardseed staring at me through the corner of my eye. I blushed and ran up the stairs.

I lay on my bed and let my thoughts flow into my head. I tried to block Mustardseed form my mind, but I couldn't. There was only one cure. My ipod.

I shoved the earphones into my ears and put it on shuffle. The song _Next to You_ by Jordin Sparks came on. ..

_**Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
>You're in my head like a song on the radio<br>All I know is that I got to get next to you  
>Yeah I got to get next to you<br>Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
>To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone<br>You don't know that I got to get next to you  
><strong>_No matter how hard I tried he was still there in my head. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't. It was just too hard._**  
><strong>_

_**Maybe we're friends  
>Maybe we're more<br>Maybe it's just my imagination  
>But I see you stare just a little too long<br>And it makes me start to wonder  
>So baby call me crazy<br>But I think you feel it too  
>Maybe I, Maybe I<br>Just got to get next to you**_

What if we _were_ meant to be? Like Puck and Sabrina. He did stare at me a lot… but…_****_

_**I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
>Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league<br>What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
>Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep<br>'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me**_

_**Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh**_

Red thought that he liked me. I just told her that he didn't. _****_

_**Maybe were friends  
>Maybe were more<br>Maybe it's just my imagination  
>But I see you stare just a little too long<br>And it makes me start to wonder  
>So baby call me crazy<br>But I think you feel it too  
>Maybe I, Maybe I<br>Just got to get next to you  
>Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?<br>How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
>Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?<br>How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
>Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?<br>How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
>Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?<br>How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
>Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you<strong>_

I wanted to get to know him. I needed to._****_

_**Maybe were friends  
>Maybe were more<br>Maybe it's just my imagination  
>But I see you stare just a little too long<br>And it makes me start to wonder  
>So baby call me crazy<br>But I think you feel it too  
>Baby call me crazy<br>But I know you feel it too  
>Maybe I, Maybe I<br>Just got to get next to you  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>I got to get next to you **_

I turned off my ipod and walked towards the door. I needed to talk to Red.

OoOoO

_The next day._

SPOV: 

I decided that I needed to get to know Puck's friends better. I felt kind of left out, the way everyone hung out together without me.

I walked up to them. "Hey guys," I said, attempting to be cheerful. They just stared back at me, like they were some mad scientists and I was a lab rat.

"Err… want to play truth or dare?" I got out my ipod and tapped the Truth or Dare app.

"Sure" said the one called Jonas. There was something in his voice, like he had something planned.

I shook the ipod, the name that came up was Jack. "Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare" he replied.

"Okay," I tapped Dare. _Name as many US states as you can in 20 secs._

We continued playing for half an hour or so, when I finally stood up and went to make lunch. I know it was rude, but they didn't seem to have much fun with me playing anyway.

PPOV:

Shoot. Now that Sabrina had gone, I knew what was coming. So far I had been lucky, and it hadn't fallen on my name yet.

I saw Daphne grinning.

"Look, it's landed on Puck's name! Truth or Dare?" she asked me.

If I said truth it might say something like; "_Who do have a crush on?",_or something, I didn't want to risk it.

"Dare?" I said unsurely.

Marshmallow smiled evilly. What had happened to the sweet little girl?

"It says; Open truth! The player leaves the room and the group decides".

Shoot.

I left the room, petrified. What would they say?

I heard them laughing and Mustardseed telling me that I could come in.

"What's the dare?" I asked. As the told me I could feel the color drain from my face.

"No," I said, "I am _not _asking Sabrina out on a date."

**So, what do you think? REVIEW!**


	4. A date in the midst of conspiracy

**Thanks for reviewing my past chapters and giving me tips! I know that Granny Relda was **_**really**___**ooc, but I just needed to get her out of the house! ;) What did you think of the songfic in my last chapter? Did you like it? Some of you keep saying the characters are ooc… could you tell me which characters and why? (you don't need to tell me about Granny Relda, I already know that she was REALLY ooc)! BTW, Puck may be a liiiiittle ooc….. but, anyway…**

**Also, this chapter is for a really great friend of mine, who recently did something that made reeeeeally happy! Not that she'll end up reading this… I don't think she knows I have an ff account actually…**

"I'm sorry bro," said Mustardseed, "but those are the rules!" He smiled with contempt.

"Then I'm not playing" I said. Daphne shook her head. "You can't do that. You _have _to do the dare."

"Please!" I felt stupid begging, it wasn't such a trickster-king-like thing to do, but it was the only thing I _could _do.

"Nup. You're asking her out tonight and I mean it!" said Jonas.

"Nuh uh! I ain't doing that – and you can't make me!"

"Fine then," said Red, "be a wimp! Be like Peter P-"

"DON'T SAY THAT WANNABE'S NAME IN FRONT OF ME!"

Jonas smirked, "Peter Pa-"

"Fine! Just don't ever, ever, ever, ever say that name in front of me! I am Puck, the Trickster King, the king to the throne of the Farie, the leader of all-" but Jonas cut me short.

"Whatever, whatever. Just remember that you're asking her out _tonight!_ That's all that matters", he said winking at me.

Tonight? I felt the sudden urge to punch him as hard as I could, I mean, seriously! We were friends, closer than brothers! How could he betray me like this! So, I followed my instincts, and gave Jonas the good old Knuckle Sandwich.

He yelped in pain and I would have laughed at how girlish he had been if I wasn't so deep in trouble myself.

I stormed out the lounge room and headed for my "room", when on the way up the stairs I bumped into Sabrina. My lucky day.

I went red and tried to tell her that I needed to get something from my room, but instead it came out as a jumbled sentence of words that didn't make sense. I quickly ran into my room slammed the door behind me. Jonas and the others may have gotten the better of me for now, but soon enough the Trickster King would have his revenge. Soon enough.

SPOV:

What was wrong with him? Was he sick? Was he scared of something? Or had he finally lost it?

He had been like this yesterday as well. Instead of making snarky comments and pranking me, he seemed to be trying to avoid me at all costs! It was really frustrating. I was about to knock on his door to do some investigating, but I halted in my steps.

Something that Granny Relda always said when solving a mystery was to go right to the source. And what or who was the source? Jonas and the other creeps Puck called friends. Puck had started acting weird since they had come and I was going to find out why.

I walked down the stairs and marched into the lounge. Jonas was touching has jaw and the others were crowding around him.

"What happened?" I asked, not sounding too worried. Even though I was supposed to be 'looking after' them, I honestly couldn't care less.

"Nothing." He said. He was the worst liar in the world.

"Oh, okay then", as a Grimm, I knew I should have been a little more caring, but I didn't have time for nursing wounds.

Seeing as that had been cleared up, I decided to get down to business. Sitting down, I turned to face the group. "Puck has been acting weird since you moved in – and I mean _really_ weird! Why?"

**MPOV:**

I looked at Sabrina, she was the girl who had managed to do the impossible- make the Trickster King fall in love.

She was definitely beautiful. It was easy to see what Puck saw in her. The long, silky, blonde hair, those beautiful, deep, blue eyes – what more could you want?

But I knew it wasn't only her looks that Puck was enchanted by. After all, Moth had also been quite pretty, though not as pretty as Sabrina.

Sabrina had a more tomboy or casual way about her. She didn't seem to be interested in fashion, as I could easily see due to her clothes, and she wasn't wearing even the _tiniest_ bit of pink! She was the perfect match for Puck.

Sabrina was still impatiently asking her question. "Why? Surely you're not deaf! Geez! Didn't you hear me? I said, why is Puck acting like a retard?"

She stared at us intensely, waiting for our answer.

Jonas smiled smugly. "Well, I haven't really noticed anything strange – have you?" he turned to face me and the others. We shook our heads. "Maybe it's just you then," he said.

Sabrina frowned; it was easy to see the doubt in her face. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. She obviously knew that arguing further would be pointless.

I couldn't help but look at Daphne. Oh God, she was pretty. She suddenly seemed to jump, her deep brown eyes twinkling. "Sabrina, could we go to the park? You know – the one with all the pretty flowers in it."

_A park? Why?_ I wondered. Then I got it. A romantic, flowery, park would be the perfect place to ask Sabrina out. Daphne was so smart.

"Yeah, I kind of miss Central Park and all the nature there. It'll be good to see something like it" I said.

"But… Granny Relda probably wouldn't want me to take you out of the house…" said Sabrina unsurely.

I looked up at her and did my best pleading look. Daphne and Red did the same. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But not too long, okay?" said Sabrina.

"Aye-aye captain!" said Daphne saluting Sabrina. Daphne was so funny.

"Go get Puck and get ready, we'll be going in five minutes".

PPOV:

I was still sulking when they came back – they meaning Jonas, Arthenis, Jack, Mustardseed, Marshmallow and Red. Jonas stayed back and kept his distance. His jaw was starting to go blue.

"What do you want?" I asked, still quite annoyed.

"Well, because we're just _so_ kind and considerate," said Jack, "We decided to go to the park. Apparently its full of flowers, roses, butterflies and all those other sweet romantic things – the perfect place to ask Sabrina out!" he smirked at me with the same evil smile I used so often on Sabrina. "So come on, we're going in a few minutes!

I groaned as I got up. _Why? Why God why?_ I hadn't done anything wrong!

We finally reached Ferryport Landing Reserve – the only park in the whole town and therefore quite large. The weather was warm, the sky was blue and the sun was shining. Great. This was real great. (Sarcasm)

When we got there, we saw Ms White, and Sabrina immediately went to go and talk to her. During our training classes Sabrina and Snow had become very close.

After she left, the remainder of our group walked over to a group of trees. Jonas, Mustardseed, Arthenis and Jack continued to annoy and pester me and I walked over to a large rock and stared at it as if it I was fascinated by it.

How was I supposed to ask Sabrina to go on a date with me? And what should I say if she said no? And how was I supposed to wear my name; The Trickster King with pride with these idiots laughing and teasing me? What would happen to my reputation?

I heard the others laugh at something uncontrollably and I turned around. Then I groaned. Some moron, presumably Jonas, had carved a heart into a tree with the initials R.G + S.G inside it. Robin Goodfellow and Sabrina Grimm.

In vain I tried to scratch it off with a stick. I heard Sabrina coming. _Oh no._ I quickly stood in front of it and tried to cover it.

SPOV:

After chatting with Ms White for a little, I decided to head back over to the others. I could see that they had moved to a part of the park that had a small area of trees on it.

As I approached, I saw Puck hurriedly move in front of a tree, as if in panic. What was wrong with him? Seriously!

"Err… Puck, is anything wrong?" I asked carefully. This caused his 'friends' to have a sudden giggling fit, like a couple of immature schoolgirls.

"N-n-n-no! Nothing's wrong….. Nothing at all…"he stammered. Okay, something was definitely wrong with him.

Puck seemed to be standing in front of the tree desperately, protectively… "Why are you standing in front of that tree like that?" I asked.

"Uhhh… I don't know…. I like trees…?" he said, causing yet another eruption of laughter from his friends.

I frowned. That was definitely not why. Puck had never liked trees before.

"err… right…. Then…. Sure…" I said slowly. Puck had never acted this weird before.

I was about to say something else, when Puck's friends, Daphne, Red, and Mustardseed left. Jonas gave Puck an odd sort of look and Puck blushed. I was confused- why was he blushing? When they left, it was just me and Puck.

For some reason I was relieved.

"Uhhh… Sa-sa-sab.. err.." he seemed to be trying to say something to me, but he appeared to be having trouble saying it.

"What's wrong with you! You're acting like a total weirdo! It's something to do with your friends isn't it!" I asked.

"Err… no… wiloogooutwime?" he said hurriedly.

I stared at him, confused. "What? What did you say? Speak up dude!"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Fine! Sabrina, will you freakin go out with me?"

As he said it, I could have sworn I heard something in the bushes, like giggling or something. But I was too shocked to pay attention.

"Did you just ask _me_ out? Me?" I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else.

"Well, duh, who else? It's not like there's anyone else here!" he said, with some of his old annoying-ness.

PPOV:

I wasn't sure if I wanted her to say yes or no. If she said no I could just forget about it, pretend it never happened. But if she said yes…

No. What was I thinking? It was all Jonas' fault. I'd take my anger out on him later I decided. But suddenly I was wrenched away from my thoughts as Sab-Grimm, Grimm, I said Grimm, said something.

"What?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

She closed her pretty blue eyes – wait a minute, pretty? Something was definitely wrong with me – and sighed. "I said yes, Puck, I said yes."

I heard Jonas and the others laughing. I gritted my teeth.

But wait – did she just say yes? A weird happy sort of feeling flowed through me. She said yes! She actually wanted to go on a date with me! But, why was I happy?

RPOV:

We moved out of the bushes and walked over to somewhere else. Daphne and I jumped up and down and started screaming and high-fiving each other. Sabrina had said yes! She actually said yes!

I couldn't believe it! It was soooo romantic! I swear I was going to cry!

I ran up and hugged Jonas. I didn't care that I was being weird. "OMG! You are so smart! Thank you!" I started screaming again. Jonas looked really uncomfortable. He cleared his throat loudly. I guessed that that was my cue to get off.

Just then Puck started walking up to us. He looked like he really didn't want to be near us but, what other choice did he have?

I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. I could imagine the humiliation he was going through right now. The others however, seemed perfectly fine, I couldn't see any pity in Daphne's face as she grinned at Mustardseed and he grinned back. I smiled – they were _so_ meant for each other.

Puck looked like he wanted to be a million miles away. Especially when he saw Jonas.

"Hey – _lover boy_!" he sang happily as he literally skipped towards Puck, causing yet another eruption of laughter from Jack and Arthenis, who I thought were slightly annoying.

"Shut up before I start choking you with your own arm" Puck growled at Jonas. _Hmm…_ I thought, _someone's in a bad mood._

Jonas was quiet from then on, but Mustardseed wasn't.

"What was that out there bro?" he asked annoyingly, "_wiloogooutwime? _Seriously? The great and scary, evil Trickster King scared of a _girl?_"

Puck scowled. This really wasn't his day.

"Where's your _fiancé_, Puck?" asked Jack. I was surprised. Jack and Arthenis rarely did anything besides laugh.

Puck lifted his arm to deliver a painful punch, but Daphne caught it. I looked around. Where _was_ Sabrina? Then I saw her. She was now talking with Uncle Jake and Briar Rose.

**(A.N. Yeah, I know, Briar is supposed to be dead. But let's admit it, we all just love her too much to let her die! Grrrr Michael Buckley…)**

The couple was now married. Everyone knew that they were very happy together.

There seemed to be a lot of people we knew at the park today. Then Daphne commented,

"They aren't going to be the only everafter and human marriage in the Grimm family." We all laughed.

"Traitor" Puck said.

SPOV:

After we got home, I went upstairs, trying not to look too happy. I opened my closet to see what I could wear.

I frowned. I didn't really have much to wear. Mainly just T-shirts and jeans. Of course, there was the dress… well it wasn't really a dress. I just considered anything that went below my thighs a dress. But still… I didn't like looking girly….

Just then, Daphne and Red walked in. I closed the door of closet and frowned. They really needed to learn how to knock.

Daphne grinned. "So… already looking for something to wear for tonight?" I scowled.

"How'd you know about it?" I asked, puzzled. I seriously doubted that Puck would have told them…

"We have our ways." Red said. I rolled my eyes. That was probably the best explanation I'd get out of them. "So, you want help finding something?"

"Yeah, I guess I do", I said lowering my eyes. Everyone knew that I had the worst dress sense in the family. But it wasn't my fault! How are you supposed to pay attention to fashion when a war is on?

Daphne and Red walked over to the closet. I couldn't help feeling embarrassed. Two twelve year olds helping a sixteen year old get ready for a date?

They looked through my clothes, clicking their tongues in unison and dismissing my clothes, one by one.

Finally they reached the… dress. It's silky blue fabric glittered in the light. I loved blue.

"How about this? It'll look great with your dark blue skinny leg jeans – you know, the ones you never where?" Daphne said.

"Isn't it a little girly?" I asked. I couldn't stop myself. I knew that I sounded like a five year old complaining about a lollypop.

Daphne and Red gave me a look that made me want to sink through the floor.

"Okay, fine. What about my shoes?" Daphne and Red grinned and ran to their room. I stood where I was, confused.

A moment later they returned carrying a box. "We've been waiting for _ages_ for Puck to finally ask you out! We even bought you a pair of shoes – don't worry! You are going to look _amazing!_" said Red

"You've been planning me and Puck's first date?" I asked. Daphne and Red really didn't have lives.

I hugged them anyway. "Thanks. I guess I can always count on you!" Then I open the box. They were flats – thankfully, I couldn't bare just the thought of wearing heels.

They were sparkly and silver, with just the slightest blue tint. Or was that just the reflection of my top? I couldn't be sure. They were beautiful. I could have cried. But I didn't. Sabrina Grimm never cried – usually.

I slipped them on – a perfect fit. "How did you guys know my size?" I asked.

"Oh, we have our ways," Daphne said. I could easily read between the lines. They had used magic to make sure that whoever put them on would find the shoes a perfect fit. I grinned. That meant that I could keep them forever.

Daphne and Red left so I could have some privacy to get changed. When they came back I was looking in the mirror. I looked… nice.

"Thank you _so _much guys!" I said hugging them.

"Uh-uh-uh! It's not over yet! Your hair!" Red exclaimed.

"My hair? What about my hair? My hair's fine!" I said. Well, it was! I had just brushed it and I had had a shower just this morning!

Daphne face-palmed herself and Red shook her head.

So I ended up having to sit on a stool for the next twenty minutes with two twelve year olds fussing over my hair. How fun.

"Okay, we're done!" said Daphne, high fiving Red.

I looked in the mirror. They had done two plaits at the sides of my head – one on each side. The rest of my hair was still down, (they had only used a bit of my hair for the plaits), and then they had pulled the plaits back and used a huge blue clip to join them at the back. From the front, you could see the bits of my hair that were a little curly at the ends.

"Awww… You look _gorgeous!_ Puck is gonna faint went he sees you!" yelled Daphne so loud that Puck and all his retarded friends probably heard. I blushed.

"Yeah," Red giggled, "and the blue top really brings out your eyes! Puck really loves your eyes." I scowled at that. I really wished they would stop teasing me – or at least speak a little quieter.

Daphne gasped and pulled out something from one of my drawers. "Don't forget these!" she said.

They were earrings. Long, dangly earrings.

Daphne noticed the look on my face and gave me a look, the kind of look a parent gives their child. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if I was really the older one. Sighing I put the earrings on.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. Red hugged me really tightly and Daphne broke down crying. What was wrong with them? The way they were acting you'd think I was getting married.

Little kids.

PPOV:

I hated this. I hated this. This was horrible. This was humiliating. This was…

"Do you want me to bring a pillow downstairs when you go?" Jonas asked, "You know, in case you faint, like we heard our friend Red predict. Especially when you see her eyes".

"Yeah, we all know how much you love her eyes!" said Jack. The others laughed. I hated them.

I scowled and turned away from them. It was kind of sad really, that a friendship that had lasted so long had to end so harshly. _Because of her._ I thought. _Because of her._

Mustardseed had forced me into wearing a clean shirt – eeew. Believe me - that had taken a _lot_ of persuasion. I was wearing denim jeans and my old black sneakers. So basically I looked normal – but clean. I shuddered.

I felt something in my hair. I looked up. Mustardseed had flown above me and was now combing my hair. I swatted at him as if he was some kind of fly and ran my fingers through my hair, making it messy again.

"I already told you," I said, "Enough with the hair!" My annoying little brother shrugged – but he didn't put the comb away. The others just laughed.

"I'll get you back some day," I muttered, "I'll kill you all and make sure you die painful deaths".

"Yeah, so then you and Sabrina can live happily ever after", said Jonas. More laughing.

"I'll kill her too." I added, sounding slightly lame. I should have said that earlier.

Arthenis tapped an imaginary watch. "Time to go Puck, time to look into those beautiful eyes of hers", he said snickering to himself. _Oh no_. I actually felt like my blood had turned into ice.

I obviously looked it too. "Awww, is weedle Pucky-wucky scared? Aww." Said Jonas. That didn't bring any color into my cheeks, but it did for Jonas. In fact, his jaw was now turning a dark shade of blue.

I couldn't help grinning. Punching Jonas was actually really fun.

OoOoO

I stood at the foot of the stairs rather impatiently. I couldn't wait to get out of the house and out of the gaze of my friends. Friends, being in inverted apostrophes.

Mustardseed was constantly straightening my clothes and making sure I was up to his very high standards.

"Dude, what is _wrong_ with you? Could you just stop!" I scolded him.

"Sabrina is probably going to end up as the future queen of the Farie," he said, causing my friends to laugh, but Mustardseed was dead serious. "This is the first time you two are going out as a couple, you need to look like a real king of the Farie".

"You are taking this _way_ too seriously. This is just one date, a date that I had to go on because of a dare". I said, glaring at Jonas.

"Mom's going to make sure that you have a huge wedding," he continued, ignoring me, "You know, one with a ballroom dance and everything. And, of course…" he continued planning our wedding – a wedding that I would make sure would never, ever happen. Never.

I hit him across the back of his head – not as hard as I had hit Jonas though. "Stop it" I told him. I wondered if he had been trying to humiliate me on purpose.

That's when Sabrina came down.

She looked beautiful.

Her hair was done up and it came tumbling down to her waist. The top she was wearing seemed to glow and of course, there were her eyes…

Wait a minute? What was happening to me? Why was my mind going all soppy? Eeeeeeeeew! I hated my life.

I noticed how my friends were giving me a look and I blushed and looked away. Grrr…. Why was I blushing?

Sabrina – whoops, I mean Grimm - waved at me and smiled her beautiful – I mean ghastly – smile. She was about to walk out the door when she stopped.

"What are you guys going to eat? I don't think there's anything edible in the fridge" she said. What? Everything was edible in the fridge.

Marshmallow grinned and ran to the kitchen, returning with a few packets of instant noodles. "I know how to cook instant noodles." She said proudly.

"Great achievement" said Sab-Grimm. Grimm hugged Red and Daphne. "Don't open the door to _anyone._ Puck and I both have our own keys. Don't play with boiling water, fire, or anything else that's dangerous. And, please, please, _don't give Elvis any sausages!_" Sabrina was such a safety freak.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Seriously Sabrina! You're worse than Dad! I'm not five! Now, seeya!"

Sabrina frowned slightly. Then she looked at Jonas. "Look after them. I'm actually trusting you, okay? So if I come back and find anyone dead, let's just say you'll be sharing the same fate as this guy I once knew from the Scarlet Hand. They found him hanging from a tree with a slit throat."

Jonas looked scared. I found it hilarious.

"Bye guys!" she said and started walking out the door. I followed and didn't say anything. This was so bad. If any of my fans/followers found out…

I walked over to my car. Yeah, I know, I have a car. Well I should, right? A guy who can kill an army single handedly can handle driving. It had started as _our_ car. Me and Sabrina had to share. But then Sabrina had tried to drive it and, well, it spent three months in the repairs shop.

The car was small, black convertible. Pretty cool huh?

I opened the door and as she got in, Sabrina gave me a confused stare. I knew why. I was normally never this nice to her. But then this wasn't exactly normal –was it?

I got into the driver's seat, started the engine and drove away as quickly as could. I risked a glance back and saw Jonas wink at me. I went red. I hated the way I did that.

"So," said Sabrina – Grimm. I meant Grimm, "Where are we going?"

Whoops, I hadn't thought of that. "Errr…. Ummmm…"

"You don't know do you?" she said.

"Of course I do", I said, trying to sound annoyed and regain some of my old pride.

"Oh, really? Then where?"

"Err…" I had probably passed most of the restaurants, and I couldn't really go back. The only decent place to eat out in this direction was The Blue Diner. But there were a lot of people that we knew, who often went there. Great – more humiliation. Oh well, no choice left now. "The Blue Diner" I said.

"Okay…" she said, not knowing what else to say seeing as I had just proved her wrong.

"Ha! You don't have any comebacks now!" I said victoriously. Grimm scowled.

We were silent for a moment. Then Sabrina spoke; "Why are you being weird these days?" The question hit me by surprise.

"Err… what do you mean?" I said. Then I frowned. I shouldn't have said that. Now she'd know that something was wrong.

"You know what I mean. It started when your friends came. After that you were avoiding me, you didn't prank me, and you couldn't even say any snarky comments to me. All you could do was stutter. I know it's something to do with your friends. Don't try and lie either. You're horrible at lying". She said.

What? I wasn't horrible at lying. I was awesome at it.

"I am not horrible at lying. I'm the king of lying! You're the one who can't lie! You couldn't tell a lie to save your life!" I said. Ha! I was so good at changing the subject!

"I _did_ tell a lie to save my life – idiot! Remember!" So we continued to argue like this all the way to the Blue Diner. And Sabrina forgot all about her question.

JPOV:

"I wonder what Puck's doing right now" said Arthenis.

"Probably smooching Sabrina or something," I said. We all laughed.

I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. There was nothing good on. I turned it off and lay back on the couch.

"You think that I'd be able to bungee jump from the top of the stairs?" Daphne asked Red. Red shrugged.

"Maybe. But if you die, Sabrina says she's gonna give Jonas a slit throat" Red replied.

"She wouldn't actually do that for real. Girls always exaggerate."I said. Well, they did!

Red and Daphne shared a look. "Not Sabrina" they said in unison.

I gaped at them. Oh God I was in trouble. I looked around to make sure no one had died.

SPOV:

We finally got to the Blue Diner. Puck teased me and I punched him in the arm. _His extremely muscular arm _I noted.

We walked into the restaurant. We knew nearly everyone there. Just great. I started to wish that Puck had gone to another place.

As we sat down, I could every eye on us as we started to search the menu for something to eat. The silence stretched for about half a minute, then everyone broke into excited chatter. Gossiping. About me. And Puck.

I looked up and saw my friend Snow White walking towards us. Even better.

"Hey _you two,_" she said, winking, "I can't believe you _finally_ asked her out! Do you have any idea how long everyone's been waiting?" she said to Puck. I felt myself blush. I looked up and saw that Puck was doing the same.

After being at loss for something to saw, Puck spoke; "Go away and stop annoying me."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Someone's in a bad mood," she said. I knew that she was going keep annoying us for a long time. I gave her a pleading look.

Snow sighed. "Fine. Enjoy your date! Seeya 'Brina!"

"Bye Snow!" I said, waving. "Thanks!"

As she left, Puck breathed a sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank God she's gone".

I frowned.

"What do you want to order?" asked Puck. Was it just me or was Puck a lot more 'at home' when his friends weren't around? That reminded me.

"Dirtface, you still haven't answered my question." I said.

Puck groaned. "What question? You never asked me anything." He said rather lamely.

I gave him 'the look'.

"Okay, fine. It's just that… uhhh… I haven't seen them in a while and their… different. And they haven't seen me in a while and I'm different." He said. I knew he was lying. What did he mean he was different? He was the same boy five years ago that he was today. Only, now he was five years older. I blushed when I remembered _why_ he was older.

I didn't push it any farther.

"Sooo….. what do you want to order?" he asked for the second time.

I checked the menu. Spaghetti Bolognese was first. I was about to order that, when I remembered what happened in Lady and the Tramp with the Spaghetti. I blushed again. No way was I ordering that.

PPOV:

I looked at Sabrina and watched her blush for no reason. She looked cute when she did that. Wait a minute! What? Did I just think that Sabrina looked cute? Oh God, this was bad.

Maybe thinking about food would help divert my mind. I glanced at the menu and tried to find the least romantic food there was. Noodles? Come on, noodles aren't really romantic are they?

Hopefully Sabrina wouldn't mind having them. What was I thinking? It would be good if Sab –_Grimm_ didn't like them.

"Let's have noodles." I said. Yes, noodles were a good choice. They were definitely _not _romantic and besides, the old lady never really cooked Asian stuff.

"Noodles? Well… okay… but, I don't know… that's slightly random don't you think?" Sab-_GRIMM_ said.

"Of course it's random. I invented random!" I said in the way I knew she hated. Grimm frowned.

"So, why did you want to go out with me anyway?" she asked, her voice full of suspicion – as usual.

"Why did you say yes?" I shot back, even though I knew my face was bright red – as was hers.

She sighed. "Okay, how about you just order the damn noodles?"

DPOV:

I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Puck and Sabrina were actually going on a date! I felt like I had just eaten all the candy and other sugary stuff in the world! I shared a look with Red and we both squealed.

The others stared at us as if we were insane and rolled their eyes. I didn't care.

Red was literally jumping up and down. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! They are going to be together forever! Hmm… When they get married, will we be flower girls or bride's maids?"

"Bride's maids. We should _so_ design our own dresses!" Then I turned to Mustardseed. "Will your Mom really make them have a huge wedding?"

Mustardseed nodded. "Of course! In fact, I should probably write to Mother and tell her. These weddings need a lot of planning."

This was too much for Puck's friends, who were now actually rolling on the floor with laughter. I wanted to be responsible like Sabrina and roll my eyes, but I couldn't, and started laughing along with them.

SPOV:

We ate the noodles in silence. I didn't have anything against noodles, but it kind of annoyed me how the meal I was going to have on my first date was _noodles_. How un-romantic could you get?

I was still thinking about Puck's question. Why _had_ I agreed to go out with my nemesis?

I looked up and saw that Puck was looking at me. His eyes – his gorgeous green eyes – seemed to be in a sort of dreamy state and were looking at… me? Huh? Could today get anymore confusing?

He realized that I saw him staring and immediately he went bright red. It gave me strange sort of satisfaction.

"What?" I asked.

"Err… you have something on your face…" he said lamely as he tried to point out something that I later realized wasn't there.

"Right…. Are you sure nothing's wrong Puck?" I asked. I desperately wanted to know what the big secret was.

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong".

PPOV:

I wanted to get out of here. Away from the restaurant, away from the sideways looks people were giving us, away from everything.

I watched Sabrina finish the noodles, paid the waitress – who just happened to be Briar Rose, and then got up.

"Want to go to the park?" I asked. There wouldn't be so many people at least.

"Okay! Sure!" came the reply. I felt kind of bad. The way I was lying to her. How she thought this was for real. I shook the feeling off.

When we got to the park, it was dark but the moon lit everything up. In the dim light I could just see a part of Sabrina's beautiful face, her blonde hair made her look more like an angel than a person.

What. Was. This.

This mushy disgusting stuff! How could I think like this about Grimm? What was happening to me?

But… she did look nice…

"You look beautiful." I blurted. It had just come out, I didn't even mean to say it!

Sabrina looked taken aback; "Thanks…. I… err…"

Even in the dark, I knew she was blushing – as was I.

Oh God, this was awkward.

I tried changing the subject. "Umm… You having a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah… a great time…" she said with a smile. A fake smile. I knew why she wasn't having such an awesome time. I mean, who could have a good time when there's so many silences and formality?

Not that I felt bad- not that I felt bad. Again the old guilt came to me. How this was all a dare, a prank... like she was being used… almost a conspiracy kind of. Every time she would turn around there would be laughing, teasing… Even though it was all aimed at me, I knew that she was the real victim.

For the second time I shook the feeling of guilt off.

I looked over at the amazing view the park had to offer. The grass reflected the dim moonlight onto the pathways, which if you followed, it would lead to the forest…

It suddenly hit me that this forest was the one I had lived in, so many years before. I turned to Sabrina, trying to ignore the way her eyes lit up in the way they did against the night sky.

"You know I used to live in that forest?" I said.

"That one? Really?"

I nodded. Then, barely knowing what I was doing, I grabbed her hand and went in the direction of the green foliage.

The trees towered above us, and leaves crunched beneath our feet. It was just the way I like it.

"It's a great place to live. Even for a psychopath like you" she teased. She always teased me. And I loved that about her.

What? I didn't love _anything _about her! I absolutely detested her! I brushed the thoughts away.

"It's even better when you're up there," I said, pointing upwards to the trees, "Want me to fly you up there?"

She gave me an embarrassed smiled. "Okay".

JPOV:

I glanced at the old clock in the lounge room. It was getting late. Where was Puck? Having to wait for such a long time without someone to annoy was physical agony to me.

Arthenis and Jack were apparently thinking the same thing. "How long do these stupid dates take?" Jack groaned. "I want to tease Puck! It's not fair!"

"Yeah! If it takes any longer I'm going to go outside and look for him and… Sabrina, myself." He said the name Sabrina weirdly, as if it was something he didn't understand.

I had the same problem. Even though we teased Puck, and made fun of him, the thought of the Trickster King in love boggled the mind.

Even the word _love_ seemed new to me. It had never been something I thought about. And now, my best friend…

Daphne's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I wonder what would happen if Sabrina found out that this is all just a dare…" she said.

I waved off her question. "Oh, she won't."

SPOV:

This whole 'date thing' wasn't actually ending up to be that bad. It was getting better. Puck had stopped being so distant and after lifting me up and flying me to the top of the tree, was now talking about his past to me. I held onto his every word.

"… and I'd always either steal food or threaten the shopkeepers if I got hungry."

"You were a scrawny, annoying little eleven year old boy. How would _you _threaten anyone?

"I have my ways" came they annoying answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always have to be like that? Why can't you ever give a straight answer?" I moaned.

"You know me," he said, winking. He looked so hot when he did that.

Wait, this was _Puck_! Mean, jerk-y, horrible, Puck! How could I think like this about him? What was the world coming to? Could I even trust my own decisions?

I felt something touch my hand and I glanced down, realizing with a start that my hand was in his! Puck had also apparently only just noticed and we were both about to jerk our hands away, but something made me stop, made me look right into the depths of those beautiful green eyes.

PPOV:

Why? Why did she have to be so pretty, so devastatingly beautiful?

I could see the un-sureness in her eyes, but there was something else there too. Something else that I couldn't quite place… love? Was that it? No, it couldn't be…. Could it?

I edged nearer to her. Time seemed to slow. I leaned in, pulled her closer, and I was about to close my eyes and lean in even closer, when the sane part of my brain, the Trickster King side of my brain, reminded me of who I was. The Trickster King! I couldn't do this! I was also suddenly reminded of that old annoying chant that Daphne and Red used go around singing;

_**Puck and Sabrina,**_

_**Sitting in the tree,**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

I felt my cheeks blush and I moved away. What on earth had gotten over me?

Even though I knew that I had done the right thing by moving away, I felt annoyance and a huge blanket of disappointment fall over me. I had been so close, only to be stopped by myself!

I went even redder when I realized what this meant. That I was actually disappointed that I'd missed out on the opportunity to kiss Sabrina.

I loved her. I loved Sabrina.

The very thought made me feel sick. They were right. They were all right. Daphne, Red, Arthenis, Mustardseed, Jack, and… Jonas.

I, Puck, the Trickster King, was in love with Sabrina Grimm.

How could this happen to me– me? Me? The freakin Trickster King?

Suddenly I was angry. It was her fault. All. Her. Fault.

"I'm going back home," I said, "Are you coming or not?"

Sabrina seemed surprised, maybe even hurt. "Okay," she said in a quiet voice that didn't sound like Sabrina, "I'm coming."

SPOV:

So many different feelings and emotions filled my brain.

I just didn't understand what had just happened. At first he had just been sitting there, talking to me, at a friends basis. Then he had almost kissed me. And now, here was this horrible stony silence as we drove back home, the smell of nighttime air and wind in our faces. I had never felt more confused.

For some reason it all made me want to cry.

I tried to think of Daphne, Red, and all the other responsibilities I had in my life.

Stress usually helped me take my mind off things… like heartbreak.

But today, for some reason, it didn't.

JPOV:

It was really late when they got back.

I was about to burst out laughing, but I noticed something.

After spending so many days on the streets of New York, I had learned to recognize people's emotions through their facial expressions. Something had happened. Something major.

But what?

Instead of trying to investigate further, I did what I always did.

Just let it drop.

SPOV:

I wanted to run up to my room and start crying, like they did in movies, but I didn't.

I hated being a drama queen.

So instead I remembered my old questions I had in my head before this whole disaster.

What on Earth was wrong with Puck and his retard friends?

So when I got back, I pretended to leave the room and go upstairs, but instead I hid behind the doorway, where they wouldn't see me.

"So, Puck, how was that date of yours?" I heard a voice that sounded like Jonas say. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Did you and Sabrina kiss?" That was Daphne, definitely. I wondered if it was possible to go redder that I was right now.

"No!" came the quick reply from Puck. Something about that made my heart sink.

I noticed how Jack and Arthenis were laughing uncontrollably. I wondered why.

"Did you have a good time? Look into those beautiful eyes of hers?" said Jonas. What were they talking about? I could have sworn my head was about to explode!

"Could you shut up!" said Puck. _Yeah,_ I thought, _could they?_

"No, Puck, we can't shut up! I can't believe you actually asked her out! I can remember a time when you wouldn't go within tem meters of a girl!" said Mustardseed. So, even he was one of _them_.

"You do remember how this whole 'date thing' was all a freakin dare, right?" said Puck.

What? A dare? A dare? But… it had all been so real…. Hadn't it? Well…. There was the stuttering… and the awkwardness…. And how he never actually kissed me in the end…

Suddenly it all fell into place. Suddenly I understood. Suddenly I ran as quickly as I could up the stairs to my room, not caring that they could see me run from my hiding place or the tears I was trying to stop from streaming down my face.

DPOV:

For a long time we just sat there, staring at each other's mortified faces.

We heard the door from Sabrina's room slam.

A feeling worse than just being punched in the stomach hit me like a cannon ball. She had heard. She had heard everything.

And now she knew how much I'd betrayed her.

SPOV:

I sat against the door, letting my sobs take out all of the disappointment and embarrassment out of me.

And hatred. Mostly going toward Puck.

How could he? I had always thought he had backbone than that! A dare! Why would he agree to do something so stupid and pathetic… and mean.

I cried even harder. Why? Why? For once, _why_ couldn't anything go the way I'd planned it. Like in story books. And movies.

Where they always had happy endings. That's all I wanted. A happy ending. Where the princess gets to be with the handsome prince and everything is okay.

That's when I stopped crying. When I realized how… pathetic, I was being.

I was the Queen of the Sneaks for crying out loud! I didn't cry! I didn't act like a weepy girly girl!

No way!

When somebody treated _me_ wrongly, I sit around crying, I would get my revenge. And not only on Puck. On every single one of them.

I stood up, wiped the tears off my face, and went out the door, only to come face to face with Puck, Daphne, Red, Jonas, Mustardseed, Jack and Arthenis.

"Ummmm….. are you okay?" asked Puck. I narrowed my eyes at him, and punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. He winced.

"Okay? What do you mean, okay? You stupid, mean dimwit! You are such a jerk! But don't you think that this is the end, Trickster King! The Queen of the Sneaks will have her revenge!"

And with that, I left them all with their mouths hanging open like morons, and went in search of all the old people's perfume and pink ribbons I could find!

**Phew! That was hard! I'm REALLLLLLY sorry for making you guys wait so long, I got so caught up in stuff! Please don't tell me you've stopped reading this! This chappie was suuuuuuper hard, especially Sabrina's feelings/emotions. Did you like it? Hope you did! If you didn't, please tell me how to improve! And you guys all know how to do that… **_**REVIEW!**_** Come on, I'm offering virtual donuts and cyber cookies!**


	5. Pink ribbons and hate

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! You guys can take as much cyber cookies and virtual donuts as you want! As long as you keep reviewing….. Also, I decided to move this story's rating up to T because I gotta admit, K+ sounds pretty pathetic…. **

**Btw, Sabrina punched Puck hard, people, hard…..! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, and btw, I am not Selena Gomez. Or Avril Lavinge. Or Taylor Swift. And while I'm at it, I'll tell you that I'm not Adele as well. And, no, very sadly, I'm not Obama either. I wish I was.*sigh* Then I'd be able to paint the white house…. Wait for it….. RAINBOW!**

_The next morning…._

PPOV:

I woke up to the sounds of animals, wind and snoring. The animals and wind was pretty normal, but the snoring wasn't.

Of course, I knew I'd have to get used to it. Seeing as _they_ now shared a room with me.

Right now my 'friends'were sleeping on the grass below the trampoline where I was. Mustardseed hadn't wanted to sleep down thereat first, as he was 'royalty', but why should I care? He was just being a wuss.

He sure didn't act like he was royalty. Did royalty force their older brothers into asking their worst enemies on dates? I don't think so.

I groaned when I remembered what had happened last night.

The date. The 'almost kiss'. Sabrina. Her revenge.

Shit.

I sleepily shoved my head under my pillow.

I didn't want to think about anything. Especially not about her. About her face last night.

But I could still see an imprint of her red, puffy eyes, filled with sadness in my head. She had been crying.

It was pretty weird right? That even though she was mad at me and was probably plotting my death at this very moment, the only thing I could think about was Sabrina's tears and disappointment.

I tried not to think about what that meant.

But I knew I had to get up. I had to try and get a head start. Something told me that the Queen of the Sneaks wasn't going to let me go so easily.

I got out from under the torn up thing hardly recognizable as a blanket, exposing my very awesome abs, (if I do say so myself), and pulled on a shirt that had been lying around.

My movement caused the others to finally get up, and as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes I glared at them. It was their entire fault I was in this mess.

But when I saw the strange, pink, cloud of something-that-smelt-like-old-ladies-who-wore-way-too-much-make-up coming towards us, I knew I had much, much bigger problems.

SPOV:

When I heard five identical shouts of terror come from Puck's room, I sniggered. It was going to take an awful lot of _showering_ to get all of that perfume off. And showering definitely was not one of Puck's favorite pastimes.

I had found an empty glop grenade of Puck's that I had stolen from him ages ago, and after filling it with the ancient perfume, I threw it into Puck's room.

Puck. The name sent a million little daggers into my heart. But it shouldn't have. It shouldn't have. I shook off the thought and forced myself to think about something else.

Now for Daphne and Red.

Hmmm…. They would be a lot harder. I knew that they weren't complete idiots.

But as I listened, I could clearly hear the rumble of Daphne's snore. She slept like a pig sometimes, and Red only woke up if Daphne woke up. It was kind of creepy sometimes.

I sat down for a minute to think something up. Then I grinned. I knew just the thing.

After collecting the… 'equipment' I needed, I snuck into the two twelve year old's room. I saw two identical beds with two identical lumps. I smirked.

The room had two small wardrobes, one for Daphne, one for Red. Tiptoeing quietly, I opened the door to Red's wardrobe.

There was so many red things in the wardrobe that it hurt my eyes and I needed to turn away for a second.

Then, taking a deep breath, I looked back.

Back in the time of the war, Daphne and Granny Relda had come up with a temporary cure for my addiction to magic:

Gloves.

When I wore them they let me hold or use a magic item for a little while, maybe five minutes, before the magic penetrated through the fabric.

And that was what I was using right now to hold the fairy godmother's wand that I was using to turn all of Red's clothes _bright green!_

She was so going to lose it.

With one little flick of the wrist, I made Red's worst nightmare come true. I grinned at my own genius.

Now for Daphne.

I raised my wand and tried not to think of the mean-ness of my next prank. _Well,_ I thought, _she brought this on herself._

I could tell, that the whole date idea had mainly been Daphne's and Red's suggestion. I recalled a conversation I'd had with the two girls only yesterday:

"So…. Already looking for something for tonight?"

"How did you know about it?"

"We have our ways."

I gritted my teeth. _Our ways._ Really! I then turned my attention to a strange book on Daphne's bedside table and pointed my wand at it.

Over the last few years, Daphne had made a collection of her strange words and put them into a 'Daphne-ish' dictionary. She had put in heaps of effort into it, and had even included illustrations.

I then watched her hard work go up in flames.

I lowered my wand and bit my lip. This was mean. Really mean. Even for a vengeful Queen of the Sneaks.

But Daphne and Red had been mean too. And I was going to get them back. Bad.

Now for prank #4.

JPOV:

The horrible little cloud of pink exploded all over us, the smell seeping into our skin.

Still screaming and yelling in horror we all made a rush to the door, all with the same idea in our heads.

Shower. Now.

I hated showers. But I hated this smell even more. A lot more.

_And to think, Jonas, that if you had just minded your own business, like a decent person, this would never have happened. Tsk, tsk, tsk, _ said the annoying voice in my head. If the voice had been a person I would have pummeled them.

Although I had to admit, they did have a point….. no time for that now though.

Yes! I was the first one to reach the door knob to the bathroom. As I tried to turn the handle Arthenis tried to shove me away, but there was no way I was going to let him go in!

I turned the handle slipped inside and slammed the door behind me.

I heard a stream of cursing from behind the door, mainly from Puck.

Then I heard Mustardseed say; "Isn't there a lake in your room?" And then I heard a stampede of footsteps towards Puck's room.

I smirked. Like jumping in a lake was going to do anything.

**(A.N. I do not own this next bit of the plot, it was completely inspired from a fic I read on another archive. The reason I used it is because it seemed like a Sabrina-ish thing to do….. Please don't flame me because of this! There's still more cookies and donuts to go round you know!)**

I quickly stripped and jumped into the shower, closing the shower curtain behind me. I let the water take the horrible smell away, blissfully unaware of the disaster that was about to take place.

SPOV:

I grinned. I loved being mean! This was so fun! It was hilarious! I could almost forgive Puck for all the times he'd pranked me! Almost.

I listened to the sound of water being turned on in the bathroom. I tiptoed towards the door and opened it quietly, the item for my next prank safely cradled in my hands.

I was so glad when I saw the shower curtain had been closed. Otherwise the whole thing would have been pointless.

As quietly as I could I gathered all of the clothes that had been carelessly scattered on the floor, as well as the towel, and put the thing I had been holding neatly on the sink bench.

I grinned as I tiptoed out of the bathroom, holding all of the clothes in my arms. Whoever was in there was about to go through serious humiliation!

JPOV:

I had heard something. Like someone had been in here.

Quickly stepping out of the shower, I looked around, only to see the door quietly shut by someone on the other side.

Sabrina. Oh no.

Either she was one serious pervert, or something very bad was about to happen to me.

I presumed that the latter was the correct answer.

I looked around to see that all my clothes had been taken. A very bad feeling swept through me.

And that's when I saw it.

A wave of absolute horror washed over me.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I was seeing things. But when I opened my eyes, there it was, still folded neatly on the bench.

A dress. Pink ribbons and all.

Shit.

Desperately, I looked around. Damn it. She'd even taken the damn towel.

I cursed out loud. Then I weighed my options.

What would I prefer to be known for throughout the Grimm household? For my apparent strange girlish tastes, or for going around as an insane nudist?

I suddenly heard two high pitched screams from the far end of the house. So, she'd gotten to the girls too?

Well, right now I had a bad enough situation to handle myself, no time to worry about them.

Dress or nude? The question hammered itself into my head.

I sighed. _Here goes _I thought.

After much difficulty I managed to squeeze into the tight, ridiculous dress. I avoided looking in the mirror.

Okay, here was my plan; I'd sprint out the door, into Puck's room, grab my clothes, and change behind the nearest thing there.

It should work, right?

I took in a deep breath. Then I turned the handle of the door, and sprinted outside as fast as I could, the hem of the dress flailing behind me.

The next few moments of my life would play through my head again and again, no matter how hard I tried to erase them.

**(A.N. Okay, from this bit on, the plot **_**does**_** belong to me. Did you like the cookies?)**

No matter how hard I would try to forget, I'd always remember running past Sabrina, the flash of her camera, Red and Daphne in the middle of crying but stopped in mid-sob as they watched me in the pink dress, sprinting to the door for all I was worth.

Of course, it was the next part that really scarred my pride forever.

Opening the door of Puck's room to come face to face with the whole lot of them. I remember shoving past them trying to get away…

It was Puck who'd started laughing first. Loud, almost hysterical, laughter.

Then the others joined in.

The whole world seemed to go in slow motion, their laughter blocking out all external noise.

My face must have been red with embarrassment.

And _I_ wasn't someone who often felt embarrassed.

Damn you Sabrina Grimm.

PPOV:

I could barely feel the rocks and twigs underneath me as I rolled on the ground, tears of laughter running down my face.

Jonas; In. A. Dress.

A freakin _dress!_

The thought brought a new howl of uncontrollable laughter.

Mustardseed, being his _mature self_, was the only one who'd managed to stay upright, but even he was shaking with laughter.

I was slightly aware of Jonas' rather weak kicks he was trying to drive into my body.

After what must have been, like, a century, I managed to stagger up, but when I saw Jonas and the dress that lay discarded on the ground, I started laughing again.

Grimm was actually pretty good at pranking people. _Well, _I thought,_ she's pretty good at everything. She's so smart, and she can be so funny, and she's so, so beautiful…._

Wait, wait, wait, hold up! What the heck was I thinking? Smart? Funny? Beautiful? Sabrina?

I stopped laughing when I realized that _it_ was happening again. The mushy, disgusting, gross feeling.

Jonas, who had been kicking and punching me the whole time, noticed my sudden change in behavior. It was his turn to laugh now.

"Still daydreaming about Sabrina are we?" he said, smirking.

I went red.

That's what I hate about Jonas. It's like he can read my mind - well, nearly anyway. It's the same with lots of other people too; Red and Daphne seem to know what each other are thinking, and same goes for Jack and Arthenis. Creepy, right?

Sometimes I can tell what Sabrina's thinking too….

I scowled at Jonas. The others had shut up now too.

"Don't forget that _you_ were the one parading around the house in a pink dress, Jonas" I said to him. Then I turned to get out of the room. I still hadn't had breakfast. And I liked breakfast.

Unfortunately I didn't get out of the room fast enough and I heard him say;

"Don't forget that you're the one going googly eyes over a girl, Puck".

Why did I have the strangest feeling that my face was bright red? I blocked out as much of the snorts and laughter behind me as I could.

I scowled again and was about to go downstairs, when I heard crying. I looked up and saw Red and Daphne.

After living with them for years, I had felt lots of unwanted affection towards the two little girls.

I sighed, and went over to them. I was immediately enveloped by hugs and sobbing.

"My clothes….." "My dictionary…" "green…." "All my hardwork…" "mean…." "Jerkazoid…"

Despite their despair, I rolled my eyes. Girls.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sound as concerned as I could.

"WE TOLD YOU LIKE A MILLION TIMES!" they yelled, "WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?"

I cringed. "Errr…..I….umm…" I looked at my friends for help. They shrugged.

I scowled at them. "Such a help you are," I muttered. Looking sheepish, Jonas gave me a pathetic thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes.

Then I realized that Daphne and Red were repeating their tragic tale to me. I decided that it would be smart to listen.

"Sabrina turned ALL of my clothes GREEN! BRIGHT GREEN! I hate green! It's so…. Un-red like! And it's a gross, disgusting, horrible, ugly color! I HATE IT!" Red screamed. I had never heard her raise her voice that much.

"Green isn't that bad…." I started to say, but then Daphne interrupted me.

"Sabrina RUINED my Daphne-ish dictionary COMPLETELY! SHE BURNT IT ALL UP! SEE!" she showed me a small pile of ash she was holding in her hands. Then she started crying again.

I couldn't help feeling annoyed. There really wasn't much to cry over.

I hoped that the two girls would be get over it themselves. I wasn't the best at comforting people. Unless it was Sabrina….

I remembered all the times I'd seen Sabrina crying, depressed, unsure…. I'd helped her get through it…. And I remembered that day in New York, the day of my father's funeral, how I'd been crying, and Sabrina had been kneeling down beside me, wiping the tears from my face… She was the only one who'd ever really understood.

Even my mother, she had always tried to offer what support she could, but she had always been on _his_ side…

I scowled. Sabrina. Always Sabrina. No matter what it was, all my thoughts would somehow drag back to Sabrina. Life was so unfair.

For the second time today, I saw Jonas smile his annoying knowing smile. He knew. He always knew. Again my face flushed pink, and before Jonas opened his mouth to say something else pride-scarring, I quickly decided to usher everyone down to breakfast.

When we stepped into the old kitchen, almost immediately, music started blaring from the small and usually unused radio that sat on the kitchen table. A set up by Sabrina obviously.

I recognized the song _Stop and Erase _by Selena Gomez.

_**You think you know me so well,**_

_**You put me down, it builds you up**_

_**You're pushing me around,**_

_**And don't your friends surround you?**_

_**But without them by your side,**_

_**You start to show your weakness, **_

_**It's something you can't hide!**_

_**YEAH YEAH!**_

_**STOP AND ERASE,**_

'_**CAUSE I'M GONNA WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR KNOW IT ALL FACE!**_

_**STOP AND ERASE-**_

Daphne had walked over to the radio and turned it off. Smart girl.

For some reason the song gave me the chills.

It was only then that I was suddenly aware of the awkward silence in the room.

Daphne, trying to dispel the tension, turned the radio on again, this time on a different channel.

Great. _Rolling in the deep_ by Adele.

_**WE COULDA HAD IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!**_

_**ROLLING IN THE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

_**YOU HAD MY HEART INSIIIIIIIDE OF YOUR HAND,**_

_**AND YOU PLAYED IT TO THE BE-**_

Okay…creepy coincidence. Marshmallow quickly switched the channel. Now _My happy ending_ by Avril Lavinge was playing. Today really wasn't my day.

_**You were everything I thought I knew,**_

_**And I thought we could be,**_

_**YOU WERE EVERYTHING, **_

_**EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED!**_

_**WE WERE MEANT TO BE,**_

_**SUPPOSED TO BE,**_

_**BUT WE LOST IT,**_

_**ALL OF THE MEMORIES SO CLOSE TO ME,**_

_**JUST FADE AWAY,**_

_**ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING,**_

_**SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING!**_

Channel switch. A Taylor Swift song this time. _You're not sorry._

_**All this time I was wasting hope in you would come around,**_

_**I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down,**_

_**And it's taken me this long, baby, but I've figured you out,**_

_**And you're thinking we'll be fine again but not this time around,**_

_**You don't have to call anymore,**_

_**I won't pick up the phone,**_

_**This is the last straw,**_

_**Don't wanna hurt anymore,**_

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry but I won't believe you baby,**_

_**Like I did before,**_

_**You're not sorry, **_

_**No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o,**_

_**You're not sorry,**_

_**No-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Channel switch. I wished that Marshmallow would just turn the God damn thing off! Now yet another Selena Gomez song was playing; _Sick of You. _Okay, this was just plain creepy. I was quite sure that even _Jonas_ was creeped out.

_**You know fairy tales don't come true,**_

_**Not when it comes to you,**_

_**I open up for the first time,**_

_**And you can make sure that's the last time,**_

_**And I'm cool with laying low on a Saturday night,**_

_**And I'm staying home,**_

_**I'm feeling good for the first time,**_

_**Been a while since the last time,**_

_**I'll wave goodbye when you say hello,**_

_**Woah,**_

_**I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights,**_

_**I just don't care who's wrong or right,**_

_**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis,**_

_**You tear me up,**_

_**I'll cut you down to size,**_

_**S-s-s-s-so sick of you,**_

_**So sick of you,**_

_**Sick of all of your little lies,**_

_**So sick of you,**_

_**So sick of you, **_

_**Sick of all of those by your side,**_

**(A.N. In the original song, it's actually, **_**Sick of all the girls by your side**_**, but I kinda changed it to; **_**Sick of all of those by your side **_**so it would fit into the story)**

_**But what you don't know,**_

_**Is how great it feels,**_

_**To let you go**_

Finally, Daphne had the sense to turn the damn radio off. The people at the radio station must be stalking me.

While the songs had been playing, Red had gone and made herself toast. I quickly went to do the same, trying not thinking about the growing red flush on my face and desperately avoiding the eyes of _my dearest friends_. Ha ha. Sure.

We ate breakfast in dreadful silence.

And for once, though I tried not to show it, I didn't feel hungry.

SPOV:

I grinned as I heard the song _Stop and Erase_ start playing in the kitchen. My plan had worked.

But then I heard someone turn off the song, and switch the channel.

I frowned. These were _not_ the songs I wanted.

But, the songs that were playing did fit pretty well into this… situation.

But still, the lyrics of the song made me feel, well, a little weak.

And I've gotta say, I am _not _weak. I am strong. I will always be strong. I've survived a war. I've survived things that no other sixteen year old has survived. I have survived Ferry Port Landing.

And I can survive this too. If I could get past Mirror's betrayal, then surely I can get past this.

_He's just a boy. Boys were created to break girl's hearts. I have to move on. _

I forced the thought into my mind. I let it burrow right into my brain.

But that still didn't the take away the idiocy I felt when I thought about last night. I had been so naive. So sure that it had been real, that he, Puck, actually cared about me. Actually wanted me. Actually _loved_ me.

It was so embarrassing! How I'd been primping and pampering myself to look good for him. To impress him.

The thought made me grit my teeth and clench my fists in anger and humiliation. And amongst the fury and embarrassment, I felt other feelings rise. The emptiness I'd worked so hard to block out came rushing back at me, like a tidal wave of unhappiness.

The feeling had never really left actually, I'd always felt empty inside, even after the war. It never left.

It was like… a need. A craving. For a happy, perfect, ending. I'd always thought that when the war ended I would finally get my happy ending, but still, I didn't.

I didn't even know what it was that I needed so badly! It's kind of stupid, right? A messed up teenage girl, not even knowing what her own dreams are made up of.

I closed my eyes and tried to think somewhere along the lines of clearly.

This shouldn't be happening. I didn't need him. I didn't want him. I never had. He was no one. He was not important. He was nothing more than just the street boy Granny Relda felt sorry for and decided to take in. Nothing more.

But tears of anger and self pity still filled my eyes as I silently but quickly ran upstairs to my room.

Closing the ageing door to my room, I collapsed on the bed and for the first time ever, accepted the tears that streamed down my face.

The word I had desperately tried to forget reappeared in my head, echoing itself in my brain as loud as it could.

_Dare, dare, dare, dare!_

A stupid dare. That was all it was. The only reason for it being _they're_ selfish wants.

Jonas and his punks, I knew their type. I knew how they got pleasure out of the humiliation and shame of others.

Mustardseed? Well I honestly had no idea why he had been part of it. I'd always thought he was okay. That he wouldn't be such a little jerk.

Puck? Who knows? I didn't think that he'd be the type to agree to that kind of thing. _And why him?_ I wondered. Why was he the one that had to 'ask me out'? Why not one of the others? And why did he agree? He didn't seem to be as spineless as some of his friends, like Jack and Arthenis. In fact, I was quite sure that he was one of their 'leaders', with Jonas.

I had always seen Puck as someone who didn't bend down for others. He wasn't normally that weak in mind.

Not that he'd been acting very normal lately. I remembered how I still hadn't figured out Puck's weird-ness yet.

I tried to summon my skills of being able to interpret people's emotions. Puck was acting strange, he wasn't being the usual over confident, full of himself guy I saw everyday. The arrival of his friends had triggered something inside of him. Weakness.

What was Puck's weakness?

What had Jonas done? What had he said? What had gotten Puck to turn into such a different person so suddenly?

I closed my eyes. Too many questions. I needed to think about something else.

Daphne and Red. They were two of the most important people in my life. The two people I cared about more than anything or anyone else in the world.

How could they betray me? And why? What was their reason to humiliate and hurt me?

But then, I guess that inside I already knew the answer. They wanted their happy ending too.

And their happy ending consisted of me and Puck holding hands and getting married.

Yuck.

It really was kind of irritating how Daphne and Red wanted me and Puck to be together. Just because he happened to be, well, to look like, he was sixteen didn't mean that he liked me or I liked him.

What happened yesterday was a perfect example.

And those two weren't the only ones who'd convinced themselves that Puck and I were 'in love' with each other.

The whole town seemed to be sure that Puck and I were 'meant to be'.

I've lost count of the number of times I'd seen Snow grinning and winking at me whenever I said something to Puck or asked him an _innocent_ question. Honestly!

'_What if you _are_ supposed be with him?_'I heard a small voice say in the back of my mind.

The question hit me by surprise. Me? And Puck? Together? As if! No way! Never!

That couldn't possibly be the way to a happy ending for me! That wasn't what I wanted!

'_Then why were you so disappointed and sad yesterday? Don't lie to yourself.'_

No. No way. Why would I want him?

I closed my eyes again and buried my face in my pillow.

Why was life so hard?

JPOV:

After breakfast - and may I just say, it was the most awkward breakfast I've ever eaten – we all went our separate ways.

I would've liked to pester Puck more, but I figured that I didn't need any more facial injuries.

I walked down the ancient corridor of the Grimm house, trying to forbid the memory of the dress that still haunted my memory and I desperately tried to think of something else.

Sabrina Grimm. According to Mustardseed and Daphne; Puck's fiancée. The thought still made me grin.

When I first heard about the rumors, I hadn't really believed them. I mean, who would?

The chance of _Puck_ ever falling in love was about as low as the chance of a pig flying. Maybe even lower.

It was so… weird. And strange. So unexpected. It didn't really seem right.

When I came to Ferryport Landing, I hadn't expected Puck to actually… like Sabrina. To actually care about her. To even _think_ about her.

I looked to my right and left, photos covering both of the walls next to me. Looking closer at them, I noticed that our group's 'fearless leader', the Trickster King, was in many of the photos.

I also noticed that in nearly every photo, Puck was standing at the side of the photo, and always beside Sabrina. The way he was standing was almost… _protective_, I noted. As if it was his duty to look after her. Thinking about it somehow made me feel sick.

The reason we'd come to Ferryport Landing, to be forever trapped inside the barrier, was so our group could be together again. It hadn't really been the same after Puck was banished from the kingdom of the Farie.

_Will it ever be the same? _

The question had been lingering inside my head for a long time, but I'd never really thought about it before.

Would it ever be the same? Would we ever be able to do the things we did in our daily lives; stealing food, terrorizing little kids, annoying people until they cried pathetic tears?

Or would it be different? What if Puck never had time? What if he always spent his spare time at cafés and restaurants with Sabrina? What if he just ditched our group completely? What if he forgot about us?

But that's what I was trying to achieve right? Wasn't that what I was working towards with Daphne, Red, Mustardseed, Jack and Arthernis?

Wasn't that the reason for the dare and all the annoying questions?

I froze suddenly as I felt a light bulb turn on in my head.

It was then that I realized. It was like I had been walking down a path blindfolded and someone had just taken off the blindfold and all along I had been walking down the wrong path.

Sabrina was taking Puck away from us, from me.

Why was even I doing this? I shouldn't be. I should be trying to get Puck to hate Sabrina, not the opposite!

Okay, so it was hilarious watching Puck get all embarrassed and uncomfortable whenever I said something about Sabrina, but that would only be short-term. Right now, an onlooker would look at the situation and feel sorry for Puck, but it was actually _us,_ me, Jack and Arthenis who would take the fall.

I felt hatred and anger burn within me.

How dare she. How dare she rob us of the Trickster King.

I needed to undo this. I needed to stop what I'd started. I needed to save my best friend from that witch.

That witch who went by the name of Sabrina Grimm.

I felt an emotion go through me that was so strong that when it swept through me at first I couldn't quite place it. Then I knew.

Jealousy. **(A.N. **_**Dramatic music: Bom bom boooooom!**__**)**_

PPOV:

As I lay back on my trampoline/bed, thoughts that all concerned Sabrina spun around in my head.

What should I do? How was I supposed to put an end to it all?

_You should say sorry._

Sorry? Me? Why? It's not like it's my fault! And besides, I never say sorry. It's just not my kind of thing.

_Well, you need to get over yourself._

What? What was that supposed to mean?

And even if I _did_ plan on apologizing - which I assure you, I don't – how would I say sorry? She was mad at me, and a mad Sabrina is not someone you'd like to come across.

I was about to get up when the door to my room opened, and Daphne, Red and Mustardseed came in. I frowned. Couldn't they tell when people needed alone time?

"What do you want?"

At the same time, at the same second, Daphne and Red shrugged. Mustardseed, after looking a little creeped out, did the same thing.

"We don't know what to do. We're bored. And personally, I'm too scared to go anywhere in the house incase Sabrina tries something", said Daphne, "your room seems like the safest place in the house."

"Agreed" said Mustardseed, and Red nodded.

I rose from my 'bed' and stretched.

Just then Jack and Arthenis walked in too. I was about to tell them to go away, as I was still annoyed at them, when Jonas came in.

I scowled. It was all his fault.

"Get lost"

I didn't think he'd actually get lost, but I needed to make sure he knew that he hadn't been forgiven.

"Who are you to tell me to get lost?" said Jonas. I was shocked at his tone. What was up with him? Only like, two minutes ago, he'd been annoying and irritating me.

"Errr… are you all right?" I was too surprised to be angry. Clearly the others were too.

Jonas, on the other hand, was apparently angry at me and was going through a full on rant. _Whoa, bro._

"I'm supposed to be your best friend! You… you… traitor! I bet you wouldn't tell _Sabrina_ to get lost, would you? You're more than ready to ditch our group and go off with her right!" Jonas was practically screaming at me, hatred dripping off every word.

Wait, did he think….. Oh my god, you must be kidding me.

"What?" It was all I could say, I felt so confused, couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"Stop pretending you have no idea what I'm talking about. I thought you said you were the Trickster King, not Romeo junior! How could you? How could you! Seriously! You just ditch town for what, like a couple of years, and then when we come over you've like, gone off with some _girl! _I thought you hated girls! I thought you said that they were worthless things that didn't deserve to live on the face of the earth! "

For a second I couldn't even move. I didn't even understand what was happening. I just stared at Jonas, as if he was some kind of alien.

Regaining my senses, I processed what he had just said. Was he angry at me for _apparently_ liking Sabrina? That was messed up. It was my turn to be mad.

"What the **(A.N. beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)**? I thought you **beep**ing wanted me to **beep**ing be with Sabrina! Wasn't that why you _forced_ me to go out with her? Wasn't that why you were being such a **beep**ing pain in the **beep**ing **beep**?"

**(A.N. This **_**beep**_** thing is hilarious :D)**

This was insanity. This was insanity. I didn't care that I was cursing in front of Marshmallow and Red. I didn't care about anything other than the fact that Jonas was… well, being a total moron.

"See! That's what I'm talking about! You're going against _me_, your amigo, your mochacho, and its all 'cause of her! She's taking, no, _taken_, you away from us! She's taking away the Trickster King part of you!" the way Jonas was yelling was scary.

He'd never been like this before. Never.

In fact, now I wasn't even annoyed. I was just scared. Weirded out. Confused.

"But I _don't_ like Sabrina! How many freakin times do I have to tell you that? Seriously man! What's with you? One second your like, being an annoying pain in the –**beeeep- **and the next second your going all Aragon on me! Are you like sick or something?" I said, hating the way I sounded freaked out and nervous. I wasn't the nervous type.

For a second Jonas actually seemed to calm down and relax. Then he spoke again.

"Okay then, Puck. If you say that you hate Sabrina so much, then how I put you to the test? I can't stay in this house for another minute, what with that witch living here and all. I'm leaving. And so are Jack and Arthenis. Right?" he gave them a sharp look and they quickly nodded, "Are you coming? Or are you staying here? Are you going to choose Sabrina over us, like you chose her over your kingdom and your own mother?"

Despite myself, I went red. Even now, when he was yelling and screaming at me, Jonas knew how to do that.

"Answer me, Puck! Are you staying or leaving?"

Wait, did he actually expect me to answer that?

**Mua ha ha ha! I'm EVIL! CLIFFHANGER! **

**Okay, I'll get over myself. I don't know if I really like this massive twist in the story. But I guess I kind of need to have it….. the plot was too flat. Do you like it? TELL ME! There's drinks now too guys! And there's a vegetarian version of everything!**


	6. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Chapter 6:**

**OH MY FREAKIN GOD! IM UP TO CHAPTER 6! WOOOOO!**

**Thnx so much for all your reviews! I swear that every individual review make me go hyper! And being hyper is FUN! Hmm…. I'm debating with myself to see if I should just drag on and on and not actually continue with the story….**

**Just kidding! I'm not that mean! ;)**

**Now that I'm looking back at my story, even **_**I'm**_** starting to hate Jonas! The jerkazoid! **

_**Okay…it's official, I am going insane….**_

**Anyway…**

**I still feel like a weirdo people! Someone comfort me already. Otherwise I'll have to stoop way down low and get counseling from the potato on the kitchen bench! **

PPOV:

"_Answer me, Puck! Are you staying or leaving?"_

_Wait; did he actually expect me to answer that?_

Questions the size of bulldozers filled my head, and I felt my eyes go wide. What? He was leaving… and now I had to choose between my closest friend and Sabrina…?

Oh, shit.

I mean, I don't actually _like_ Sabrina, like what would give you the impression of _that, _I like, totally hate her right, but still… I couldn't just leave her…. I just couldn't!

But, what was I supposed to say? If I stayed… and the word got back to NY…

Even just thinking about it made my cheeks go aflame.

And unfortunately Jonas noticed.

"You can stay if you want, _lover boy_, but I'm promising you, all your buddies back at the big apple _will _find out. It's either _her,_ or your reputation as the Trickster King. Now choose already."

_Now choose already._

He said it as if it should be an easy, obvious decision.

And for some reason it wasn't.

Sabrina, Jonas, Sabrina, Jonas, Sabrina, Jonas… Sabrina...

No! Not Sabrina! Not Sabrina! No way. No. I was the Trickster King, I always had been and I always would be. Always.

Of course I should go with Jonas! How could I even _consider_ staying with Sabrina? How could I? I didn't need her. I never had. Never.

I could let her go. I needed to let her go. For the sake of my precious reputation as the Trickster King, I needed to let her go.

"Are you staying or leaving?" Jonas asked, for the second time, "'Cause if you're not, we're leaving now." He moved towards the door, Jack and Arthenis following him, backpack in tow.

They were leaving. And I had to go with them. Had to.

Reluctantly, I walked towards the door.

**(A.N. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise you. Just keep shoving cookies in your face. It should do the trick. And Cookies and Cream ice cream :D. Nom nom nom. Yup, that's the way and also, Jonas is NOT gay! Just saying. He just hates Sabrina.)**

Jonas grinned. Jack and Arthenis shared an uneasy look.

Red looked terrified. Mustardseed looked confused.

But Daphne was furious.

"You can't do this! You can't! You… you jerkazoid! Don't listen to _him_," she said, giving Jonas a dirty look, "he's just... manipulating you! He's just being stupid! Remember what Granny said! Always listen to your heart!"

I felt bad. I really did. And I hated it.

I sneered at the defiant little girl, feeling even more like a jerk. "_Listen to your heart,_" I said in a mocking tone, "Whatever".

That settled it. I had to leave. An offended Daphne often turned into an angry Daphne. And I really didn't need an angry Daphne right now.

I passed through the door of my room without another word.

We were at the bottom of the stairs, and Jonas was practically skipping. I hardly cared. I was too busy contemplating my misfortune.

No Sabrina. For the rest of forever. And forever is a very long time.

I could go back. I could. I _should_ go back… I had to…

And yet I couldn't.

I had made my choice. There'd be no turning back.

It was only at that moment that I remembered that Sabrina was still in the house. _I should at least say goodbye…_

But honestly, I didn't want to. It would probably be best just to leave; Daphne and Red would tell her soon enough anyway.

The door was right there, I just had to reach out and turn the knob, and I'd be gone forever.

It was for the best. Or at least for the best of my reputation.

"Yo, stinkface, where are you going?"

I turned around slowly, as did the others.

Sabrina.

Shit.

Now I'd have to face what I'd feared more than anything else.

Confrontation.

SPOV:

After a short and kinda accidental sleep, I had come downstairs to make lunch for Daphne, Red and Mustardseed. Not for Puck and his punks though. Just the 'littles'.

And now, I was greeted by the sight of the foursome apparently going somewhere, holding the same disgusting and filthy backpack Jonas, Arthenis and Jack had brought with them a few days ago.

"Yo, stinkface, where are you going?" I asked, not sure how I managed to even communicate with The Jerk.

Puck mumbled something that I assumed was supposed to be audible.

Seeing as Puck was apparently having speech problems, Jonas decided to talk for him. Geez, I really did hate that creep.

"We're leaving. Forever. We aint never coming back. So you can just let go of your stupid fairytale dreams. 'Cause they wont be happening. Ever."

It took me a long time to process what he had just said.

"What?" I said, staring dumbly. _Leaving?_

Jonas rolled his eyes, making me want to punch him in the face. "We are leave-ing. Can't you hear me? I'm standing right here!"

This time I actually did punch him in the face. Hard. It would have felt good if it wasn't for the news that he'd just delivered.

They were going? Just leaving me here? I didn't even know why I was so shocked. Wasn't it a good thing that The Jerk was leaving?

After taking a moment to recover, Jonas managed to regain his pride after being hit by a girl, and while sneering at me and rubbing his forehead, he opened the door and went outside.

Jack trudged outside, looking stupid and lost, and Arthenis followed, looking awkward and confused.

Puck went last. I can still remember it – all of it. The slow, unsure, maybe even regretful step towards the door, and the sad-ish look on his face.

Just thinking bout it made me want to cry.

And then he was gone. For what would probably be forever.

The door shut loudly, and the first of many sobs escaped my mouth.

DPOV:

I don't think that there was a word for how mad I was right now. So I made one up.

"Furioungrilyad." I said.

"What?" asked Red, looking up for the first time in a while.

"Furioungrilyad. It means furious, angry, and mad. That's how I feel right now. Jonas is a jerkazoid! I mucho hato him!

"What came over him? Everything might have actually turned out alright, but no, _he_ had to go and get all jealous and…. Moronic!" I said, my cheeks blazing with anger. Moronic was a word that I made up when I was ten. It basically meant moron.

"I'm going to kill him! I don't care what Granny says! I'm twelve years old! Twelve year olds should be allowed to kill relationship-ruining jerks!" I grabbed one of Granny's discarded walking sticks and held it above my head.

"No one is going to kill anybody!" said Mustardseed in a stressed tone, "Get a grip!".

"What do you mean 'Get a grip'? Do you think this is fair? Do you think that this is justice? No! It's not! And I'm going to make this fair! By smashing Jonas' face with a walking stick! I'm a Grimm, and this is what we do!"

**(A.N. For some reason I cracked up while writing that… ;D)**

"No it's _not _what Grimm's do! Grimms do not go around smashing people with walking sticks! You should know that!"

I had to admit, he was right. Damn.

"Well, what do you think we should do? Mr _Peacemaker_?"

Mustardseed looked lost. A pretty cute look, I've gotta say.

"Uhhh…"

"Guys! Stop fighting! You sound like Puck and Sabrina!" said Red speaking for the first time in a while, and making me blush, "_I think, _that we should just wait for matters to sort out themselves", she said, sounding like a grown up.

"What? As if that'll do anything! They left! And you know how stubborn boys are! They won't come back!"

Mustardseed frowned, but Red continued to speak in her calm way.

"You know what Granny always says – what's meant to happen, will happen. And Puckabrina is meant to happen. Everything should work out just fine".

I frowned. Red had an annoying habit of always being right.

"You know, she's got a point…" said Mustardseed.

And Mustardseed had an annoying habit of pointing out whenever someone was right.

"But what if it _doesn't_ turn out alright? What if they really do never come back! What then?"

"Everything _will_ be alright. I _promise_ you" said Mustardseed suddenly but very sincerely. I thought my heart would melt and I couldn't help the lopsided, sloppy grin from spreading across my face.

In the corner of my eye I saw Red smile and I heard her say; "I'm just going to go for a minute… I'll be back!"

After Red quickly slipped from the room, awkwardness exploded into the air.

It was silent for what seemed like ages and then I decided to say something. I couldn't stand being exposed to awkwardness for too long.

"'I promise you'?" I said, repeating what he'd said before, "Well, thank you, my brave knight". Woah, where did _that_ come from exactly?

"Anything for you, my lady" he said in mock seriousness, and then afterwards looking just as confused as I had been.

Then at the same time, we both grinned, and his hand somehow found its way to mine.

"You know what?" I said, "I reckon that everything _will _turn out just fine".

**(A.N. Sorry! This section right now wasn't my best, I know, but it was just so hard to write! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! But I needed to get it over and done with, I guess, so yeah… And yes, it's OOC, very OOC. Sorry. Please read it anyway, even if you're not a Dapherseed fan, and give me feedback on it! Thanks!)**

SPOV:

As always, I'd managed to find my way back to my bedroom, tears streaming down my face. It was apparently a usual thing these days.

I curled up into a ball on my bed, trying to soak up all the warmth and comfort from the soft mattress.

They'd left.

No.

_He'd_ left.

I didn't give a damn about the others. I just wished that they'd all die.

Through my tears, I glanced at my watch.

Twelve minutes.

Twelve minutes since he'd left the house.

And eleven minutes since I'd come to that halting realization.

That realization that I loved him.

That I, Sabrina Grimm, loved Puck.

Puck, who had to be the world's most immature nitwit on the planet. Puck, who would probably die of some unknown disease if he had to go for a month without pranking someone. Puck, the Trickster King.

Puck, who had lied to me. Puck, who had probably laughed at me with his 'friends'. Puck, who had left me.

And yet I loved him. I couldn't go on denying it anymore. It wasn't just a stupid teenage crush, no, it was more than that. I loved him. I loved him from the way his eyes twinkled when he was planning a prank, to the way he laughed when his plans went right. Even when he'd put that disgusting slug in my bed, I loved him. Love couldn't get anymore real than that.

And now he was gone. For who knows what reason. Just gone.

"Why?" I whispered, and started sobbing again uncontrollably.

Soon enough, the pillow that I'd been burying my face into was wet with tears, and part of me, the old, strong, part of me, felt ashamed.

I had tried to be tough. Because that's who I thought I was. Tough Sabrina Grimm.

But I wasn't tough. Not really. Not anymore.

But I knew heaps of people who _were_ tough.

Snow, Briar, Mom, Granny, Cindy…

They were all supposedly my role models.

They knew how to be strong when times were hard. I needed to be like that.

No matter how hard it would be, I needed to let go of Puck.

He was gone, and I just had to let go of him… forever.

I picked myself up and stumbled out of the bed. After looking around for a second feeling quite confused, I saw my reflection in the mirror and straightened myself.

My blonde hair was a little messy from lying down for so long, but I didn't care. That's how I liked it. I was wearing my signature blue top, with the ancient faded jeans I had bought so long ago. My precious, but old, light blue sneakers lay near my bed.

"I am Sabrina Grimm", I said to no one in particular, but feeling that I had to say it.

_I am Sabrina Grimm._

The sentence brought force and strength back into my body.

I could move on. I could do it.

"I am Sabrina Grimm" I said again; "and I'm going to make lunch".

JPOV:

We were in the forest now, lounging in the branches of trees after stealing food from Sacred Grounds; bringing back a ghost of memory from the old times.

I glanced over at Jack and Arthenis, who were acting like idiots over the last cookie. Eventually Jack fell out of the tree, and Arthenis pumped his fist in victory, only to end up dropping the cookie onto the ground. Morons.

Puck, on the other hand, was sitting sullenly on another branch, far away in his head.

When he saw me looking at him, he forced a grin and laughed at Jack and Arthenis' misfortune.

I grinned back, but when he turned again, I sneered.

Puck had been unusually quiet since when we'd left, and I didn't like it. Sabrina was just a stupid girl for crying out loud! And he was the Trickster King! Did it really matter that they'd never see each other again?

It was annoying to know that the only reason that Puck had come with us was for his reputation, not because he didn't care about Sabrina, or because he cared about his friends more than her.

I had known from the look in his eyes that he had only come because of his status back in NYC. Arthenis, Jack and I had already damaged his pride enough - he would probably die of embarrassment if Tom Sawyer or Huckleberry Finn found out about his so called 'crush'.

I really didn't want to admit that he loved Sabrina. But I knew inside that he did. My best friend had been taken by the power of evil – love.

But at least he was able to leave her. Forever. Maybe that was enough.

PPOV:

Sabrina. It was crazy how much I missed her. It was crazy.

It had only been what? Three hours? Maybe four? And yet I was desperate to hear her voice again, to hear her screaming at me for something stupid.

I needed her. And I knew she needed me. What was going to happen to her? That girl always managed to get into some kind of mess. She would be dead without me. And I would probably be dead without her.

But I couldn't go to her. Because of them. Because of him. Because of that idiot sitting across from me on a branch.

I hated Jonas. A lot.

_And you love Sabrina. A lot. _

I wanted to push that thought away, like I usually did. But I didn't.

Did I love Sabrina? Was it true? Were Daphne and Red and Mustardseed and practically the rest of the whole world right?

I knew that I needed Sabrina. And I knew that whenever I saw Sabrina, she made other girls look like crap. And I knew that I had felt something special that night in the forest when I was with her, the cool breeze in the trees, the moon lighting up the park, Sabrina's beautiful smile...

Was that love?

Was how she screamed and yelled at me love? Was the way I pranked her love? Was the way she held my hand and wiped the tears from my face back in New York love?

I didn't know, but suddenly I knew that it was enough.

I loved Sabrina.

Partially in a daze, I jumped down from the tree, completely forgetting that I had wings.

"Yo, man, where ya going?" Jonas' voice called out from behind me.

I didn't turn around. "I'm going back. To Sabrina". Part of me couldn't believe that my face wasn't bright red after saying that.

But I needed Sabrina. No, scratch that. I didn't just _need_ her, I loved her, and maybe, just maybe, she might love me back.

"What the –**beep-** do you mean; 'going back'? And why?" he asked, his voice giving a slight hint of panic.

This time I did turn around, and I looked him right in the eye, my green ones meeting his brown.

"Oh, I don't know, Jonas," I said sarcastically, but looking at him in full seriousness; "Maybe because I love her!"

And with that, I turned around, and started the journey back to the house of the Grimm's.

**OMG! Way to go Puck! **

**I can't believe I just finished another chapter! WOOOO!**

**Just so you guys know, THIS IS ****NOT**** THE FINAL CHAPTER! One more coming up! Yes people, I said ONE more. Just one. **

**Plaincrazysuckup: Thnx for picking up how I spelt muchacho wrong, I'm a fail at spelling.**

**Review, and you get… a cyber cookie, a virtual donut, an electronic milkshake, and… wait for it… A HUG! But, if you don't review, it means you don't love Puckabrina… ** ;)


	7. The awkward moment when you fall in love

**Chapter 7:**

**I lied guys. I did. This is ****not**** the last chapter. **

**So… yeah…**

**Hope you like this one! Now read guys, read….**

Jonas' POV:

One day.

One day since he'd ditched, one day since that pathetic excuse of a so called Trickster King had left.

I gritted my teeth as I kicked the wall of a rundown building that sat in the plaza of the town.

People passing, mainly everafters, stared at me like I was a weirdo and continued on their way.

Jack and Arthenis looked around awkwardly, as if they didn't know what to do - which they probably didn't.

My mind flashed back to Puck, and the shattering news of yesterday.

"_Maybe because I love her!"_

I remembered what Puck had said yesterday before he'd left, to go back to _her_, to that stupid witch called Sabrina Grimm.

That idiot! That dolt! That moron!

**(A.N. Speaking of morons, thanks to all of you who told me that moronic is already a word! I should probably look words up before 'making them up'…)**

Was he out of his mind! He was the Trickster King! And more importantly, he was my best friend!

How could he betray me like this!

I heard Jack make a lame joke, and Arthenis laughed at the weak attempt at humor. I scowled.

"Is that really all you can do? Laugh like nothing's happened? Well something _has_ happened - something bad! Puck's left! He's gone! The Trickster King doesn't exist anymore, and all you can do is laugh! I can't believe you!"

For the second time, Jack and Arthenis looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uhh… umm… Well, come on, it's not like we need him or anything… we're fine without him – right Jack?" Arthenis quickly looked to Jack who nodded head vigorously like a creepy doll.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever, I guess…"

"He's supposed to be my best friend!" I yelled.

I choked back tears – yes, _tears_- and stormed away, leaving the two idiots behind.

_Stupid Sabrina, stupid Puck, stupid Jack, stupid Arthenis, stupid love!_

Best friends.

That's what we were supposed to be. That's what we used to be.

I found a seemingly deserted street, and sat down in a forgotten doorway.

It was like my whole world had been turned upside down. Back in NYC it had been okay, because I'd at least had hope that maybe me and Puck could go around annoying people to our hearts content someday.

But now even that old hope was gone. I had nothing now, except for Jack and Arthenis, two stupid giggling morons. This was how I was supposed to spend the rest of my life – trapped in a boring town in the middle of nowhere without anybody in the world.

I sighed.

"Uhh… Unhappy much?" I heard a voice say.

I jumped literally two feet into the air as I stood up.

When I looked up, I saw a girl with dark eyes and lashes, and perfectly straight and silky dark brown hair giving me a weird look and looking unsure of what to do.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to straighten myself and feeling self-conscious after being found sulking.

"My name's Sonia" was all she said, still giving me an odd look. It was only then that I seemed to notice how beautiful she was… it was almost an unnatural beauty…

"Are you an Everafter?" I blurted out kind of stupidly.

"Yeah…" she said, "I am. But who are you? I've been answering all your questions, now it's your turn. You could be some creepy stalker or something, you know".

"Uh… Yeah… Err…" I barely heard her. I was too busy looking at how beautiful she was, making sure she was real.

What the heck was happening to me? Why couldn't I talk?

"I'm Jonas… The Betrayer" I said finally.

"Umm…Hi…. As I said, my name's Sonia. I'm from _The Wise Little Girl,_ by the Brothers Grimm".

**(A.N. The Wise Little Girl is actually a real fairytale, and it took me AGES to find! Do you realize how hard it is to find a story where the main girl doesn't die, get married, or is already in The Sisters Grimm? Here's the link to her story if you don't believe me! . And also, I gave her the name Sonia, because she didn't have a name in the story, and Sonia apparently means wise. So… yeah. And Sonia is magically '16', even though in the real fairytale she's about four or five. Let's just say that she decided to grow up!)**

"Oh" I said, as if I'd understood everything.

She laughed at my confusion. Her laugh was like her – not silly or hysterical, but… wise…

"Don't worry, not many people have heard of me – even everafters! But anyway, that's beside the point. Why are you sitting here all depressed? The war's over y'know! Everyone's supposed to be happy!"

It was easy to see from the look in her eyes that this girl was smart. I'll give you that. Smartness is a good quality for a girl in my opinion. Not that I'd ever want a girlfriend or anything of course! I didn't want to end up like Puck…

"Um…"

I could barely speak around her! I desperately tried, but the words just wouldn't come out! Was she the one doing this to me?

Maybe she was magical? Yes, that had to be it.

"Are you the one doing this to me?" I asked.

"Uh… doing what?" she asked, looking slightly confused, but still, pretty smart. How is it possible to look smart and confused at the same time?

"You know! Ever since I first saw you I haven't been able to talk properly! It's some kind of spell – isn't it!" The minute I'd said it, I felt stupid.

Sonia started to develop a soft pink blush that spread across her face.

"I don't think that it's exactly a spell…" she muttered.

It was my turn to go red when I realized what she was talking about.

I couldn't believe it.

No matter how smart, and pretty and nice she was, still, this couldn't happen to me!

Wait. Did I just describe a girl as 'smart, pretty and nice'?

Oh, holy shit.

No. This could NOT be happening. For crying out loud – I'd only met her for like one freakin minute!

Puck's POV:

You know, it was at moments like these that I wanted to ask God why he'd let people be able to process more than one emotion at a time.

'Cause right now, my brain was totally messed up.

I felt scared – yeah I know, scared – about my reputation as the Trickster King, that I knew would soon enough come crashing down, and I was angry at Jonas for what he'd done, though at the same time, I felt kind of bad for what _I'd_ done by leaving Jonas stranded and ruining our friendship...

And then, of course, there was Sabrina… when it came to her, I'd never been more confused.

It was just so… weird.

I'd spent so long hating Sabrina, and now…

Just thinking about her eyes and hair and smile made my heart melt, and the way she looked at Daphne, Red and Basil was just so beautiful that she looked liked an angel…

**(A.N. Aaaaaah! The OOCness of this is killing me! Sorry!)**

Okay. I shouldn't be like this.

I was the Trickster King… wasn't I? I could still love Sabrina and be myself, right? What if Jonas was right? What if I couldn't be the Trickster King anymore… I could lose everything…

Wait. Lose everything? Was it just me, or was I starting to sound like my father? I couldn't be like this, always putting my kingdom before everything and everyone important!

No. I would go back. I had to go back. Had to.

But what would Sabrina say…

She wouldn't want me back – not after everything I'd done. She probably didn't even love me back the way I loved her, I mean, why would she?

Like, sure, I'm probably the hottest guy on the planet, but still, I had been a total jerk to her…

Oh well.

I could still try.

I saw an old lady – the witch/enchantress from Beauty and the Beast – trying to make a living from selling roses - really nice roses too…

**(A.N. The reason I used the witch from Beauty and the Beast is because, well, who else would go around selling roses?)**

"How much are those?" I asked, slightly unsure of what I was doing.

"Ten bucks" came the short reply. I jumped. That's really not the way I expected an enchantress to talk.

"Ten bucks? For a rose?"

"They're good roses. Special ones. Ten bucks. Take it or leave it."

I scowled as I pulled out a ten dollar bill from my pocket. She smiled creepily as she practically threw the rose at me and snatched the ten bucks away.

I stared at the rose. Its blood-red petals and dark green stem looked like they'd come out of a picture book.

I walked away blindly, rose in hand.

Suddenly Jonas seemed to appear in my mind. Memories of all the good times we'd had when I was younger flashed through my brain, and the memories were almost painful. He'd always been there for me, and now, here I was leaving him for Sabrina…

And Sabrina was probably ready to skin me alive and murder me in the most painful way possible. And I was just standing around with a miserable old rose…

After a while, I felt kind of pathetic. What was I supposed to do? Show up at the house holding a rose? That would probably get me a punch in stomach and permanent brain damage.

I scowled. How did guys in movies do it? I suddenly wished that I'd paid more attention when Daphne and Red were watching their boring romance movies.

After a few more absolutely pointless minutes, I walked up to an overflowing bin and chucked the rose in the bin.

"There goes ten bucks" I muttered to myself. Talking to myself? That was new – does love _really_ make you crazy?

Feeling depressed, I leant against a wall.

I really didn't know what to do!

**(A.N. ****PLEASE READ! Just so all you guys know, I lied. THIS IS **_**NOT**_** THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER ONE!)**

Sabrina's POV:

I collected the empty plates from the table and walked to the sink.

Plate, wash, soap, rinse. Plate, wash, soap, rinse. Plate, wash, soap, rinse.

Yuck. Daphne's plate. It really was a miracle that she wasn't fat yet – she ate so much! Puck ate a lot too…

No. Not _him_. I couldn't let him ruin my thoughts. No. Just no.

Plate, wash, soap, rinse.

I focused as much as I could on the sink and the filthy plate I was washing.

But he came back into my head.

As always.

His big, green, eyes, his dirty blonde hair… his smile… his annoyingness and immaturity that I secretly found adorable…

I wished that I'd never met him. It was so unfair.

For him to have been there all that time, only to leave just when I'd realized I loved him.

I desperately wished that Jonas could just appear in front of me now, so I could punch his stupid guts out. And Jack and Arthenis. The thought of their girlish screams was almost comforting.

I wanted to murder Puck too. The jerk.

I mean sure, I was hopelessly in love with him, but I guess that gave more reason for me to kill him.

Why had he left?

Why was he doing this to me?

I finally finished washing the disgusting plate and after putting it away, I turned to go upstairs.

Red, Daphne and Mustardseed were still at the table, and I couldn't help noticing the way Mustardseed looked at my sister.

Red was mooning over the sight of them, and I remembered how she used to do that with me and Puck.

Feeling slightly jealous of Daphne's newly acquired love, I bit my lip and hurried up the stairs.

My room had become my refuge. I just couldn't walk around the house with Red and Daphne feeling sorry for me. That would make things just plain unbearable.

Feeling depression take hold of my brain, I fell into the warmth of my bed and shoved my precious earphones into my ears.

I looked through all my playlists, trying to find an upbeat song.

I tapped on the song _'I Heart Question Mark" _by Taylor Swift. It was a pretty ancient song, and she (T.S.) sounded _really _country-ish in it, but still, it was a good song.

I closed my eyes and let myself block Puck out from all thoughts as the song started to play.

_**I wish I had concentrated,**_

_**They said love was complicated,**_

_**But it was something I just fell into,**_

_**And it was overrated, but just look what I created,**_

_**I came la-la-la but I'm black and blue,**_

Puck. He had left me completely messed up and broken. So much for first love.

_**Before you ask me if I'm all right,**_

_**Think about what I have to do,**_

_**Wake up, and smell the break,**_

_**Fix my heart, put on my makeup, **_**(A.N. My Sabrina probably wouldn't put on make up…)**

_**Another mess I didn't plan,**_

I didn't plan this all right! I always had been seriously accident prone! But could I forget Puck? Would I ever be able to 'Fix my heart'? It _was_ his fault… And Jonas'….

_**And I'll bet you thought you'll bait me,**_

_**Wish you could only see,**_

_**I've got an 'I Heart Question Mark' written on the back of my hand!**_

I wondered where Puck was right now… If he even _thought_ of coming back, he was so in for it. Hmmm… Maybe I could let go of my 'love' for him… It's not like the thoughts I was thinking of him right now were exactly 'loving'…

_**It'd be funny if you just walked by,**_

_**But you had to talk about why,**_

_**You were wrong and was right,**_

Puck having to admit that he was wrong… I couldn't help smiling at the thought.

_**But I can't believe you made me,**_

_**Sit at home, cry like a baby,**_

_**Wait right by the phone every night!**_

I suddenly felt anger rush through me as I remembered the countless tears I'd shed because of that moron. How could I have been so blind! I was starting to really like this song…

_**And now you ask about you and I,**_

_**There's no you and I,**_

_**Remember what you put me through,**_

_**I had to wake up, and smell the break,**_

_**Fix my heart, put on my makeup,**_

_**Another mess I didn't plan,**_

_**And I'll bet you thought you'll bait me,**_

_**Wish you could only see,**_

_**I've got an 'I Heart Question Mark' written on the back of my hand!**_

I felt a new found strength spread within me. I didn't need him. I suddenly didn't care about him – he could go and die somewhere for all I cared!

_**And when you hold on alone at night,**_

_**You'll still wonder why,**_

_**You took everything I had, oh baby,**_

Puck had been a jerk to me. Why? I have no idea. But I didn't care anymore. Puck had become irrelevant to my life. It was amazing. I wished that I could see his face when he saw that I didn't give a crap about him.

_**I've heard a lot about you and I,**_

_**There's no you and I,**_

I _had_ heard a lot about Puck and I - Snow, Red, Daphne… the list went on and on! They all thought we were 'meant to be'. I think not!

_**And I know,**_

_**Someday you will,**_

_**Wake up, and smell the break up,**_

_**Realize that we won't make up,**_

_**It didn't go the way you planned!**_

Puck was probably thinking that I'd bow down at his feet or something, that I'd do anything to be with him. Well, as Taylor Swift said, it didn't go the way he planned!

_**And you'll know you didn't bait me,**_

_**When you look down and see,**_

_**I've got an I Heart Question Mark,**_

_**Written on the back of my hand!**_

_**Written on the back of my hand!**_

_**Got an' I Heart Question Mark', yeah!**_

_**Written on the back of my hand!**_

The music slowly died down as the song ended, and pulling out my earphones, I grinned. Who would have thought that three minutes of music could cure heart break?

I suddenly grabbed a black marker that had been carelessly scattered somewhere, and carefully wrote "I 3 ?" on the back of my hand.

Jonas' POV:

Okay, well, this was awkward.

My face was still bright red as I stared at the ground feeling like a complete moron.

Geez, this chick really knew how to make you feel like an idiot! And to think that I'd always prided myself on being the smart one in our group…

I was wrenched away from my depressing thoughts as Sonia started talking again and thankfully ending the awkward silence.

"So… uh... why are you here?" I noticed that her cheeks were also blazing. I also somehow noticed how insanely perfect she was, and how miraculous it was that she hadn't stormed off and left me here. I was sort of glad that she hadn't…

I scowled. No way was I going to let what happened to Puck happen to me!

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped.

I expected her to run off crying or something, like the girls in movies, but instead, she just raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're a lot more scared of girls than I thought you'd be" she said.

I cursed under my breath.

"I'm not scared of you" I said, again feeling stupid.

"Okay then. So why are you here? You look like the world's about to end!"

"My world _did_ just end" I muttered.

"How?" she asked. She gave me a sympathetic look. I wished that she didn't.

I scowled. Again.

_Don't even _think_ about telling her anything, Jonas. If you do, you'll be in for it!_

I willed myself not to say anything. I begged myself.

But her soft expression and the understanding look in her eyes made all my protests meaningless.

So I told her everything.

_**Random time skip~~~**_

"…and so now, I've got no one and nothing to do in life".

After finally finishing spilling my guts to Sonia – a girl I hardly knew and only just met- I looked at her.

She was now sitting next to me – not too close, just 'friend close'. I still felt entirely uncomfortable though.

She was silent, her quick mind processing everything I'd just said.

"What should I do?" It was a half whisper, half normal talking. I'd never asked a girl for advice before. But I was stuck. Hell, Puck had messed me up so much.

"Jonas, can I ask you a question?"

I thought that _I_ was the one in need of answers!

"Uh… sure"

"Why don't you want Puck and Sabrina to be together? You said he was your best friend. Don't you want him to be happy?"

I frowned. Why did everyone want to take Puck away from his true self?

"So I guess you're on their side too" I said, getting ready to stand up and storm away.

Sonia sighed.

"I'm not on anyone's side, Jonas. I just asked you a question. That's all".

_That's all._

Even though she made it seem like a simple question, I took a while to answer.

"Well, isn't it obvious? He was the freaking Trickster King! And now because of Sabrina, the Trickster King doesn't exist anymore!"

Again she raised an eyebrow.

"Puck can be the Trickster King and love Sabrina at the same time you know. I've met him before – when I was training to be a soldier – and I don't think that anyone can take away his immaturity!"

I didn't want to, but part of me was starting to believe her. I couldn't help it – she just seemed so… believable. And she was nice. And understanding. And really, really, pretty…

Oh God, no! I forced myself to just concentrate on what she was saying.

"Especially Sabrina of all people! Did you even _try_ to get to know her? She's nowhere near as serious and goody-goody as you describe her to be!"

"Yeah she is! She's always running around trying to get everything done - all she ever does is work!"

"Didn't you say that Relda Grimm went to NYC? Of course Sabrina's busy these days! She has to practically babysit seven people!"

After finishing her little speech, Sonia sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"She wasn't babysitting us! And anyway, that doesn't change the fact that because of Sabrina, Puck had to go and completely ruin everything! He used to trust me more than family you know! And now he just went and destroyed our friendship!"

Sonia looked into her lap as she spoke. "Are you sure it was _his_ fault?"

I felt my fists clench.

"What do you mean?" I said through gritted teeth, "Of course it was his fault!"

"If you really saw Puck as your best friend, then you'd want him to be happy", she looked up at me, making me look away, "He loves her, Jonas. He really loves her," Sonia said softly.

_I know,_ I thought. _That's the problem…_

"He'll still be your best friend. I think you're smart enough to know that – well, I hope you are anyway. Just let him be with Sabrina. Puck isn't Prince Charming or Romeo, Jonas. He's Puck. He's not going to be the soppy, lovey dovey guy you're scared he might end up as".

She looked at me right in the eye, and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. "I think you know that Puck will never be able to go to Sabrina until he has your acceptance," she said quietly.

I felt part of me rebel against everything she was saying, but inside I knew she was right. Puck was my best friend… and I had to accept that he loved Sabrina.

I looked at Sonia, and found she was still looking me. Her beauty seemed to radiate the air around her. I wished it didn't.

Letting Puck go hurt, it was almost physically painful. But now, for some reason, Sonia had made it seem not so bad. Maybe it wasn't.

"Okay" I said quietly, hating how I sounded, "I'll let them be together. I guess it's for the best. I should probably go and tell him that now."

Sonia smiled.

And suddenly I knew exactly how Puck felt about Sabrina.

I had never been more horrified in my life.

**Ha Ha! In your face Jonas! You are in love! Yes – L-O-V-E!**

**To those of you who didn't read the Author's Note before; THIS ****IS ****NOT**** THE LAST CHAPTER! I LIED!**

**I'm going to have one more, because…. I feel like it. ;) oh wow, I just realized that this is 10 pages long….. sorry….. I can't help writing my chapters like that….**

**Sorry if you don't like the whole 'Jonia' thing…. (Yeah, that's what I'm calling it. Jonia. If you can think of something better, tell me.)**

**Please give me feedback, was Sabrina a little OOC? I'm pretty sure she was… And what about Puck…? I know that he was **_**definitely**_** OOC, but if I didn't make him like that, I wouldn't be able to write about how much he loves Sabrina properly…**

**If you review… it means you love Puckabrina, you get cyber cookies, virtual donuts, electronic milkshakes ( ), cookies and cream ice cream (PenguinLoverGurl, dig in!), and… hugs. Lots of them. Really, you get a lot. Even from Cornelius the alien abducted hobo on Jupiter (are you happy, PenguinLoverGurl? ;D) **

**If you don't review, you will make a fellow human being very sad, and you will not get awesome cyber food and hugs. And it will be a sign of your hatred for Puckabrina…**

**Oh, and thanks to SaphireDragon15 for giving me tips and stuff – you're awesome! **

**Now review! Unless you like to hate on Puckabrina!**


	8. So that's one problem solved I guess

**Chapter 8:**

**Basically, as you know, this was SUPPOSED to be the last chapter but... it isn't. I lied again. Sorry for my sinfulness. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Julianne Moore, or JK Rowling (wish I was…), and I'm not the Brothers Grimm. I don't own Sonia! Just her name! and no, I'm not the EPICALLY PUCKTASTIC Michael Buckley either...**

Sabrina's POV:

**(A.N. Oh and I just thought I'd tell you, the 'I 3 ?' thing was supposed to be 'I –heart- ?', but you can't do the 'less than' symbol on Fan Fiction... Stupid default systems…. }:( And also, this set as if Council Of Mirrors NEVER existed… Because I started this fanfic before I'd read the book!)**

I lazed away on one of the ancient sofas in our even-more-ancient lounge room whilst working my way through _'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' _by JK Rowling. It was kind of weird really, (not the book!) I'd never really had time to ever read just for the sake of reading.

But I guess my new lay-back attitude was to blame. It was as if my paranoia, worry, and responsibility had left along with Puck.

Just the thought of him sent a shiver of anger down my back, and the need to murder the annoyingly attractive fairy was overwhelming. Putting the thick book down, I closed my eyes and thought up lots of different and… _creative_ ways to kill him.

I wondered what Granny would think of my sadistic thoughts…

I opened my eyes and as I looked around the aging room for no particular reason,and my gaze fell onto a tiny wooden sword.

It was Puck's.

I couldn't really help remembering Puck and all his absolutely pathetic attempts to fight me with it. I tried not to remember how he beat me every time, no matter how pathetically.

Before I could stop myself, I felt a small wave of sadness come over me.

No. No.

Not now. Not after I had blocked _him_ out of my mind completely.

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I washed my face and breathed in deeply.

I didn't miss him.

Of course I didn't.

Well… I hope not…

I literally jumped out of my skin as three sharp knocks echoed from the other side of the door. Behind it stood an angry Daphne.

Yep, now that I'd obviously gotten over the heartbreak, Daphne and Red were back to being mad at me for what I'd done to Red's clothes and Daphne's dictionary.

They could be like that sometimes.

"Are you done?" my PMSing little sister snapped.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the bathroom, as if my near emotional breakdown had never happened.

"Yeah, yeah. And Daphne, look, I'm sorry about the dictionary and all, but –"

The door had already been slammed in my face.

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go" I muttered.

Jonas' POV:

It was impossible.

It had to be. I couldn't fall in love. It wasn't right. It was unnatural. It was against all my rules.

And yet, somehow in the short space of time that I'd gotten to know Sonia, I suddenly didn't ever want to ever have to continue life without her.

What.

The.

Hell.

"Jonas? Um… Jonas…? Are you okay there?" Sonia was looking at me with a confused and slightly embarrassed look, and was now clicking her fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention, which I can assure you, she definitely already had.

I tried to somehow get out of the rather pathetic trance I was in.

"What? Um… Yeah… Wait… What?" I managed to somehow divert my thoughts back to whatever it was that Sonia was trying to say.

"Uh… So… um… Do you plan on finding Puck or are you going to just sit here all day? 'Cause I seriously doubt that that'll get either you _or _Puck like, anywhere."

Despite myself, I went red. I silently prayed that she hadn't noticed me staring – even though that was probably impossible.

'_What's wrong with you? Get yourself together, you idiot!_' said the stupid voice inside my head. I scowled. Voices in my head? Great.

"Um, yeah… I should probably do that…" For some reason talking without stumbling over every sentence seemed like an achievement.

I turned to start walking away, but something inside me – probably some stupid hormone or something – made me stop and turn around.

"Thanks," I said sincerely, "for everything".

'_What? Why did you say that, Jonas? You're supposed to be a jerk! You don't say thank you to anyone!_' the stupid voice in my head insisted on making itself clear.

"Oh, um, it's fine" she said, looking surprised at my sudden burst of gratitude, "...It was nothing".

She looked at me skeptically, as if she was trying to figure out if I was on drugs or something.

I wondered why she had helped me in the first place. I had just been some random person sitting in a doorway! Sonia had gone out of her way to even just talk to me!

"Sonia," I said, suddenly realizing that it was the first time that I'd actually said her name, "You know, you didn't have to help me. So why did you?"

Sonia shrugged, "Well, what was I supposed to do? Walk past you as if I hadn't noticed the random depressed dude on the side of the street?"

Oh.

Again, the feeling of utter stupidity washed over me.

"Well, thanks again" I said, feeling idiotic and hoping I sounded grateful enough.

Wait, why would I want to sound grateful?

Sonia smiled in a shy sort of way and looked at the ground.

I really do wish that all girls could just be ugly. I mean, why do they have to be so perfect, so nice, and so… lovable?

Ugh, sh*t no! Since when do I ever describe _anyone_, as lovable! I wouldn't even call my own mother lovable! Well… maybe…

I suddenly found myself stroking her dark, silky hair and when I realized what I was doing, I pulled away quickly.

"Uh… sorry… I just kinda… Um…" I'd never felt the urge to kick myself this strongly.

Sonia looked surprised and shocked, and then she turned away slightly, and I wondered, on a scale of one to ten, how creeped out was she?

"Uh… It's okay… I guess…" she said finally, "So… I guess you've overcome your 'girl phobia'…?" For some reason it came out as more of a question than a statement, as if she was trying to have a perfectly normal conversation without acknowledging the awkwardness in the atmosphere right now.

I felt the blood rush up to the tips of my ears, and again the feeling of idiocy came over me.

I was going to finally leave in search of Puck, but instead I stood rooted to the spot. I just felt like I couldn't leave Sonia - not yet.

_Ugh! Idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That's what comes from getting counseled by pretty girls, Jonas! _

Sonia was still smiling at me, as if she was desperately trying to think of something to say. A sort of _'Why do I get myself into these situations?' _smile.

I thought of Puck, the way he saw Sabrina, how he had given up his kingdom for her… Would I do something like that for Sonia? Could I do that for Sonia?

"Um, okay, seriously, are you like going to go or not?" asked Sonia, blushing madly.

Did she have the same feelings about me that I had about her?

_What are you talking about, Jonas? You don't have any feelings for her! Just go and get on with your life!_

**(A.N. Ooh… evil voices…. Mua ha ha ha ha… Oh and the link was determined not to work in the last chapter, so basically just search up "The Wise Little Girl The Brothers Grimm" and it should come up...**

**The Wise Little Girl is a Russian story… sorry random fun fact!)**

But I couldn't just 'get on with my life'. Not without Sonia. _Geez, am I possessive or what?_

I looked at her again, and knew for sure that I was in love with her. I really didn't want to be, but I couldn't help it.

She muttered something in Russian, absentmindedly fiddling with her hair, and managing to knot it up.

I watched as she desperately tried to undo the knots, her muttering getting louder and louder.

I hate love.

I sighed. "Oh God, why couldn't you be ugly?" I said in a giving-up tone, and then, not waiting for her response, I kissed her.

She struggled against me, from the surprise and shock that I'd given her when I'd randomly kissed her.

A sensation of pure happiness rushed through me as I suddenly realized she was kissing me back.

We stood like this for a while, kissing in front of an ancient doorway in a forgotten street.

I couldn't help partly mocking myself; _Jonas the Betrayer huh? Yeah, more like Jonas the soap opera star. _Yeah, whatever. Go die stupid voices.

After a while, we pulled away, and I couldn't believe that I'd just kissed a girl. Ew.

Sonia stepped back to look at me in her 'analyzing' way again, still looking a tad flustered.

"I'm… uh… sorry… about that…. Just… Just pretend it never happened…" I said, stumbling over practically every word like an idiot.

"Um… well… err… You know", she said, like she was mentally throwing a bucket of water over herself to calm down, "I-I never really would have thought that my… er… my first kiss would be with some punk who I'd never met before in my life."

For a few seconds I stood there trying to process the fact that she hadn't punched me or ran away screaming.

Then I wondered whether or not what she had said was a good thing.

"Some punk who you'd never met before?", I said, not knowing how I even found the words, "So is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Um… well, for me I guess it's a bad thing, but for you… I, um… I hope it's a good thing". She was blushing madly, _that _was easy enough to see.

"How's it a bad thing for you?" I asked, partly mocking and partly worried.

"Well, like Julianne Moore said, 'To love is to give someone the power to break your heart, but trusting them not to'. So I guess that means I supposedly trust you, and you're not actually supposed to trust strangers."

Wait. Did that mean she loved me back? I wanted to party and puke at the same time.

"So I'm a stranger now?" I said, deciding that it would be best not to puke all over the girl I'd just kissed.

"Well…. Yeah. I guess so."

"That means that you're a stranger too, for me. You were the one who started talking to me in the first place." Yep, of course I had to start some kind of pointless argument right after I'd kissed her.

"You were the one who kissed me."

"Yeah, well….. You kissed back!"

"What else could I have done?"

"Ummm… Wait, so why are we arguing?" I asked, suddenly wanting to change the subject.

"Because it's in your nature to argue with people."

"Oh… right…"

Sonia laughed at me and I couldn't help smiling with her.

I kissed her again, making sure that she wouldn't be able to make anymore smart comments that made me realize how stupid I was.

Maybe love wasn't so bad after all.

Puck's POV:

You know, I really don't get love.

I mean seriously! I am a _king!_ The king of the Farie and the king of all Tricksters. I'm so awesome that people probably want to go and commit suicide after realizing how un-awesome they are compared to me!

So why exactly, did love have to go and stuff my life up? I mean, falling in love was bad enough, but then Jonas, Mustardseed, Jack and Arthenis had to come. And then Jonas started having spaz attacks at me.

I've never done anything wrong! Okay, like besides terrorizing people and making their lives miserable, I haven't done anything wrong. That doesn't give love any reason to destroy my awesomeness.

I missed Sabrina, which was well… in my case, pretty bad…

I still couldn't believe I loved her…

I just wanted it to be like old times - her yelling at me, me pwning her, ect ect ect.

She'd been so mad when I'd left… I couldn't help wondering if she _had_ loved me – what if I'd just thrown away her love when I'd left… What if that had been my only chance…

If there is anything I hate more than Peter Pan, it's shame.

I never regret, or feel ashamed of myself for what I do. I just never have.

Until now.

How could I just abandon her? Me of all people! I'm the only one who knows how unappreciated Sabrina often feels, and now I'm the one making her feel more unappreciated than ever.

And I still hadn't gone back.

Why? I don't know…

I just couldn't help thinking about Jonas… and my Trickster kingdom… What was going to happen to me?

What would I be known as throughout the world of juvenile delinquents? The Trickster King who fell in love? That sounded like the title of a book written to make fun of me, or maybe one of those old boring ironic-y fable things!

I scowled. Why couldn't I just make a decision? Why couldn't I just go back to Sabrina?

I wondered through the streets of Ferryport Landing, with no particular destination in mind.

I am _Puck_. Puck! As in the Trickster King! What was wrong with my messed up life?

I walked down a random street that I remembered was once full of life. Now it was deserted and empty, with cobwebs clinging to walls.

Okay, well maybe not _completely_ deserted and empty.

I saw two other people – a couple, and my Trickster instincts told me to run past them yelling, 'Get a room!', but I stopped myself.

Because suddenly I recognized them, and I felt anger and blood start pumping through my veins double time.

One of them was Sonia, the creepily-smart wise girl.

And the other one was Jonas.

They were kissing.

Millions of words started to pour into my mind as I gaped at what I was seeing. Words like hypocrite, jerk, WTF, and I-want-to-bash-your-face-in.

But instead I just said; "Jonas?"

Jonas and Sonia jumped apart as if they were both north magnets and they were repelling each other.

Jonas' face was bright red, which I would have found funny any other time.

"I… um… Puck…"

"WHAT THE –**BEEP-** IS –**BEEPING-** WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU **–BEEPING-** INSANE YOU **–BEEPING-** HYPOCRITE!

I felt so angry I could have murdered him. Literally.

"Look, Puck, I'm, uh, sorr-"

"DON'T YOU **–BEEPING- **TRY AND SAY **–BEEPING-** SORRY TO ME YOU **–BEEPING- -BEEP-**HOLE!"

How dare he! How dare he get all mad at me for liking Sabrina then go off with some girl himself! I was _so _going to make sure he felt the wrath of the Trickster King! Everything was his fault – the dare, the date, me leaving Sabrina – it was all because of him. And now here he was, making out with Sonia!

"Puck!" It was Sonia who spoke.

"What do _you_ want?!" I said, sneering at her.

"Look, I, uh, know you're… um, upset, and all, but-"

"UPSET?!"

Sonia sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear, reminding me a little of Sabrina and sending a jolt of pain through me. Wait a second, pain?

"You know what I mean. And, I know that Jonas was a complete idiot about all this," Jonas frowned when she said this, "but you've got to see it from his point of view. You're supposed to be best friends. Arguing like this is... well, pointless. It's not going to get either of you anywhere and it'll only make things worse. Just forgive each other for being idiots, um, I mean, uh... 'mislead', and just try and fix things up."

I managed to calm down slightly. Don't you hate it when people are so logical?

"What would you know?" I sneered, and only just remembering that it was a pretty stupid thing to say to the Wise Girl.

"A lot more than you, actually," she muttered before continuing, "Puck, I know this is unfair on you, but just, for Sabrina's sake, let it go. I know it's hard to forgive people when you have such a big ego, I mean, when things like this happen, but still, it would be stupid to hate each other."

I hated how she was right.

Jonas looked at me apologetically and sighed. "I'm sorry bro. I just didn't really think that… you know, all of this would happen… But, I _am_ sorry."

I was so surprised that Jonas had actually apologized, that I could hardly say anything.

Jonas looked at the ground. "And… about Sabrina… um…" He looked like he was about to give his own death sentence. "You can you know… like, be with her. I guess if you really can't go on without her… then… yeah…"

He looked at me in a depressed sort of way and sighed.

"Jonas," said Sonia, "That was a pretty pathetic apology, but coming from you, I guess it was okay. Puck?" she asked hopefully.

As much as I wanted to continue yelling at Jonas, I couldn't. I knew I should be angry at him; I should be doing things to him that were so cruel that people would die from just _hearing_ about what I'd done to him.

But I just couldn't stay mad at him. And besides, deep inside, I knew that forgiving the moron would be the right thing to do.

Not that I liked doing 'the right thing'. It was just that… Well, once best friends, always best friends. I could almost die from the cheesiness.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I guess I have to say something cheesy like 'I forgive you', right?"

Jonas gaped at me in surprise, not believing that I'd forgiven him, as did Sonia. They both reminded me of fish.

Then, for the first time in a while, they both grinned.

"Yep." They said at the same time, which was honestly, the creepiest thing I have ever seen in my whole life. They both went red and I rolled my eyes.

I was about to say something that would leave a permanent scar in Jonas' pride, as revenge for his teasing about Sabrina, when Sonia marched up to me, and slapped me across the face. Hard.

My face felt like it was on fire.

"OW!"

She walked up to Jonas and did the same thing.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"And why did you slap me first?!" I muttered, rubbing the side of my face.

Sonia looked down sheepishly. "Sorry guys, it's just that, well… I know that you've like, apologized and all, but both of you just seemed to be in need of being slapped".

What?

"I'm the king of the Farie! You do _not_ go around slapping the king of the Farie!"

"Who cares about the king of the Farie?! I'm her boyfriend!" Jonas said, also rubbing his sore cheek.

I smirked as I saw the perfect opportunity to start annoying Jonas.

"Her boyfriend? Ooh, are you now, Jonas?" I said, trying not to grin like an idiotic two year old.

Jonas scowled, suddenly realizing his mistake of saying that last sentence.

"You're the one who's too scared to tell Sabrina that you like her".

"You're the one who was smooching Sonia like it was the end of the world".

"You're the one who got all dramatic about Sabrina! Seriously - '_Maybe because I love her!'_", he said, imitating me in a high pitched voice.

"You're the one who was like 'Oh, I hate girls', and then went off with Sonia!"

"You're the one who –"

"STOP IT!" yelled Sonia, cutting off whatever Jonas was about to say.

"Jonas, you are a stupid, hypocritical moron, and _you,"_ she said to me, "are a cowardly, pathetic idiot with too much pride. So you're just as bad as each other. There's no need to start arguing like mentally instable seven year olds!" she said exasperatedly, sighing and tucking her hair behind her ear - again reminding me of Sabrina.

I scowled. Why did signs of Sabrina have to be everywhere, as if someone was mocking me or something?

"I'm not cowardly…" I managed to mutter, not wanting Jonas or Sonia to know how much I missed Sabrina. Well, Sonia, being Sonia, probably already knew.

She raised an eyebrow at me, in her Sonia-ish way. "You are _so _cowardly! Why else haven't you gone back to Sabrina already?"

"Because… I didn't feel like it"

Jonas snorted and Sonia gave me The Sonia Look.

And it was at that exact moment that Arthenis and Jack decided to come walking down the street.

**Okay, yes, I lied again. I'm sorry, I really am. But as you probably already know, I've been taking ages, and ages, and AGES to update, and therefore, I decided to cut short this chapter, and post it now.**

**Don't worry, the possibly-last-chapter has still yet to come, and is in fact almost finished, but sadly I'm suffering from serious writer's block... :/**

**Do you like what's happened so far? Or does it make you want to punch your computer screen? If so, please tell me. For me, the Jonia/Sonas/WhateverYouWantToCallThem scene was literally made out of cheddar cheese. You know, the kind of save-me-now cheesiness... your thoughts?**

**I'd like to thank SaphireDragon15 and BeevasRock for helping me with this chapter and being awesome friends! :)**

**Review if you love any of the following: Puckabrina, this story (review if you hate this too, I want your opinion), Taylor Swift and her new album Red, chocolate, free electronic food ;), or Percy Jackson. If you don't like any of these things, but you are a wonderful person who loves to go around reviewing stories, feel free to review also! ;)**

**And yes, FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL THAT REVIEW! DID YOU HEAR THAT? _FREE!_**


End file.
